


The Druid & The Princess Vol. 2

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Series: The Amberlon Chronicles [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: AU, Allanon Deals With Idiocy, Allanon In Dad Mode, Allanon Is A Badass, Allanon Is Done With Everyone's Shit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amberle Despairs & Worries, Amberlon, Ander Wants To Protect Everyone, Arion Is More Like Book Arion, Drama, Elfstones, Established Amberlon, He Ain't A Bag Of Dicks, He Gets Injured A Lot, Hurt/Comfort, I'll Warn In Advance If I'm Attempting Smut, Lot's Of Allanon Hurt/Comfort, Mag Is Wil Ohmsford's Child Now, Married Amberlon, Multi, Slanter Is Given All The Worst Jobs, Slanter The Gnome Deals With Idiocy, Slanter The Gnome Has Joined The Gang, The Ellcrys, There Are Less Deaths, Wil Ohmsford Is A Little Bit Simple, Wil Tries To Be A Good Parent, Wil's Shenanigans, like a lot, some torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: Amberle & Allanon's story continues...





	1. A New Darkness Is Coming

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Safehold

 

“Welcome back, Eretria.” The man behind the Troll mask speaks to her.

A man Eretria has known for a very long time.

Cogline… 

“I've been waiting a very long time for you.” His smile is a warm and genuine one.

Eretria is lost and confused.

This shouldn't be possible.

“I am terribly sorry for how you've been treated. With those Demons running amok I had to go underground, it took me nearly three weeks to return here. Three weeks.” He tells her with an exasperated shake of his head.

“Well?” He turns to her.

“What are you waiting for? Get up, come on.” He holds a hand out to her.

Numb and unsure of what she can do in this most unexpected situation, Eretria allows him to pull her to her feet.

“Let's go.” 

Turning away, he begins to walk down the corridor from which he came, this time with Eretria at his side.

The first move he chooses to make is to apologise for appearing to her as a Troll.

“Forgive the disguise. Helps us blend in with the real Trolls.” Is the explanation he gives her.

“I thought you were dead, Cogline.” Eretria interjects, having finally found the words through her state of shock.

Pausing at her words, he lowers his fiery torch to face her.

“I spent twenty years wondering what became of you.” He admits to her.

“Now, I find you here. Alive, remarkably.” He can't help but comment.

“I promised your mother that I would always protect you.” 

Eretria remains silent.

Lost for words and unsure of how to deal with this sudden unexplained situation she is in.

The mention of her mother strikes a chord with her though. It's not particularly something she wants to think about now.

There is just too much in her head right now.

“I knew that your destiny would bring you back to me.” He continues a moment later.

Eretria wants to snap at him, to sneer.

What do you know about destiny? Is what she wants to say.

She wants to tell him exactly what her ‘destiny’ is.

Freedom, a life with the man she loves.

Wil Ohmsford.

“Join us.” He offers then.

“Make a home here.”

Eretria does speak then, shaking her head as she does so.

“My friends are going to come looking for me.” She speaks with complete certainty.

“Eretria, you've been here for three weeks.” Cogline gently reminds her.

“I know and I know what you're thinking but what we had to do? We were trying to save the world and that doesn't exactly happen over night.” Eretria speaks her thoughts.

“Besides, they've probably gotten lost. They're not exactly a smart lot, my friends.”

“Well, alright. We can stay here a little bit longer until they do if they mean so much to you.” Cogline decides.

“Choice is yours.”

Eretria smiles a little at his words.

That's not something she's usually asked.

Watching them walk away, she does follow them. For safety in numbers from the real Trolls but she isn't leaving with them.

No.

Wil, Amberle and Allanon will be here soon.

She's sure of it.

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Flames.

Bright blue flames illuminate from the long torch in Eretria's hand.

It took a while.

One whole year nearly.

To move past the connotations that the near aqua blue flames gave her.

Out of mind now.

Completely out of her mind.

Setting it down, she gets to work.

Hanging safely from a rope and harness, Eretria’s hands move to slide open the metal box in front of her.

The blue flames illuminate the insides for her and she gets about to stripping it bare.

Removing a thin sheet of metal that is slid inside.

Smirking at her find, Eretria keeps a tight hold of it.

Cogline’s going to be pleased, she muses to herself.

Glancing upwards upon hearing a familiar sound to her now.

Rolling her eyes and pursing her lips together in slight annoyance at the sight of the woman that has followed her down.

Eretria gives her a look to ensure her thoughts are made clear.

“What are you doing down here?” She raises an eyebrow at the woman.

“I thought you might get lonely down here all by yourself.” 

“Really?” Eretria gives her another look to put across the fact that she doesn't believe her.

“I came to make sure you were safe.”

“Don't need a babysitter.” Eretria lets out an annoyed sigh, before choosing to show her companion what she has found.

“Check this out.” She turns the thin sheet of metal in her hand over for her to see.

“The old man doesn't want us risking our life for this stuff.” She reminds her to an even more annoyance from Eretria, whom knew that this was the real reason behind why she is down here.

“He'd freak out if anything were to happen to you.”

“I can take care of myself, Lyria.” Eretria declares firmly.

“I don't need either you or Cogline babying me.” 

“I'm not babying you, Eretria. That's not even the point.” Lyria retorts.

“Then what is the point?”

“Wherever you go, I go. Remember?” Lyria’s frown turns into a smile.

Eretria gives a half smile back. Lyria’s sweet and all but she's a bit clingy.

They're sort of together, in a way but at the moment, for Eretria it's not a great love affair. It's more of a sexual thing, friends with benefits is what she'd call it because honestly?

Eretria isn't really into committed relationships. 

There was a time when she was ready for one…

Nope, she closes her eyes momentarily.

Now is not the time to be thinking of Wil Ohmsford.

 

“Looks like we’re late.” Lyria remarks after she and Eretria have helped one another out of the contraption Eretria had discovered.

The two glancing towards where their friends are stood by there horses.

“Better go over I suppose.” Eretria sighs, a bored tone to her voice.

She'd have much preferred to stay out here scavenging for trinkets and stuff alike.

“What took you so long?” One man calls out to them.

What's it to you? Eretria wants to retort but doesn't.

“What did you find?” Another asks in a tone to suggest that she is actually interested in what Eretria has been doing.

“This one’s for Cogline.” Eretria presses the metal sheet she had discovered into the nearest hand.

“Sweet!” The man pats her on the back in passing.

Reaching her horse, Eretria prepares to mount it.

Prevented from doing so when a dart flies past all of their heads narrowly and imbeds itself in a tree.

In the distance, a large pack of Trolls is riding towards their group at an alarming pace.

“TROLLS!” Lyria screeches to alert them all. 

“Get out of here, go!” Eretria commands upon glancing towards the fast moving pack of Trolls.

Ignoring Lyria’s protests, Eretria sets off running into the woods, aware that the Trolls are following close behind as she does so.

Trying not to think about how running through the woods like this reminds her of running from Elf Hunters, holding onto Amberle’s arm as she dragged her through the woods.

Finding a vantage point in the form a of a long thick, branch. Eretria runs at it at top speed, using it to fling herself onto one of the passing Trolls, her knife sliding into its neck with expertise.

Ripping it out, covering herself in the blood of the Troll, Eretria falls to the ground, watching as the Troll and it's horse does the same before facing the second, oncoming Troll.

Smirking, she sends her knife spinning through the air, straight through its eye.

Having had plenty of practice at that move.

Glancing down at the two dead Trolls with a triumphant look in her eyes, Eretria sets off running again as the remaining Trolls begin to follow her.

Pausing for a moment, Eretria rips her backpack off from around her shoulders, her fingers fumbling around the clasp of it to get it to open.

Searching for one item in particular…

The Trolls come closer and close by the second, but by the time they are readying their weapons Eretria is prepared.

Throwing the odd object at them. She watches as an explosion erupts from the device, taking out both Trolls. Fiery flames devouring them both in minutes.

Not stopping to check if she actually managed to kill them both, Eretria sprints away from the scene.

Racing through a maze of ancient human artifacts that Cogline has told her have a name: ‘vehicles’, Eretria doesn't stop running.

Especially when she realizes there is one Troll still in pursuit of her.

The only time she stops is at the broken bridge.

The one she, Wil, Amberle and Mag had discovered only one year ago.

Safehold.

Forcing herself not to relive the moments she starts to remember all of a sudden, she forces herself to run down the bridge itself.

Through the path of ancient vehicles.

Climbing on top of one of them, she whirls around to face the Troll.

“What took you so long?” She taunts it, egging it on.

Letting out an animalistic snarl, the Troll races for her. Taking the bait.

Eretria narrowly manages to escape the Troll by leaping to one side.

Because, when the Troll stands upon the vehicle she had just been stood upon it topples over, sending the vehicle and itself through the gap in the middle of the broken bridge.

Eretria looks down, a satisfied smirk appearing at her lips as she watches the Troll crash into the bright blue waves.

Out of nowhere, thick arms of a Troll wrap around her and pull her off the side of the broken bridge to.

Sending them both hurtling down to the water below…

 

‘Eretria.’ A familiar voice pulls Eretria into abrupt consciousness.

Having blacked out the second her body smacked into the waves.

Courtesy of that asshole Troll.

Forcing her aching eyes to open, Eretria can only stare when she realizes that she's still underwater, her body submerged in waves the color of a midnight sky.

That she's staring up at Amberle…

Yet. That's not… That can't be Amberle.

The creature that wears Amberle's face holds out a hand to her, yet Eretria is too far down to be able to reach.

However, even if she could reach those fingers, Eretria doesn't think she'd take them.

Whatever this thing is, it can't be Amberle. Eretria just knows it.

It is identical to her though, except for the long, flowing lacy white dress and the silvery tattoos crawling up her hands and wrists.

“A new darkness is coming.” It whispers in Amberle’s voice.

“You must reunite with Amberle and Wil. The Druid is in danger.” It announces.

Honestly, this is just freaking the hell out of Eretria.

“To defeat this evil it is going to need you all together to face it. To fight it and win.” It announces.

“They need you, Eretria. Amberle needs you.”

Eretria feels like she's frozen. Unable to do or say anything but simply state at what's before her and she analyses the thing wearing Amberle's face and speaking with Amberle’s voice. Eretria notices that the tattoos are in the shape of trees.

The Ellcrys.

Holy shit…

That's The Ellcrys?!

Eretria can barely believe what she's contemplating right now.

“Yes. That's right.” The Ellcrys nods with a slight smile.

Geez. No wonder that tree kept bothering Amberle. Eretria muses to herself.

It looks exactly like her!

How does it…

“How about you ask those questions when you find Amberle herself?” The Ellcrys suggests, mere seconds before she starts to float up towards the surface.

“You must find them, Eretria.” She repeats, her voice becoming quieter.

“The fate of the world depends on it.”

 

Arborlon 

 

Lying in bed groaning softly from the never-ending sensation of nausea.

Amberle Elessedil stares up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

Propped up by near countless pillows of the softest nature and surrounded by the fluffiest of blankets on the cosiest bed in The Four Lands one would assume that the Queen Of Arborlon would be feeling pretty good.

That could not be further from the truth.

As if it was on cue, Amberle turns suddenly to throw up in bucket beside her.

Clutching the rim of the metal bucket and letting out a soft whimper, Amberle dares to lift her head out it.

Only to have to dive right back in again.

With her head buried firmly into the repulsive bucket, Amberle attempts to distract herself with her thoughts.

Her memories.

More specifically, her memories of the past year.

Which had been, quite honestly one of the happiest years of her life.

 

It had been over one whole year since she saved The Four Lands with Wil Ohmsford, Eretria, Mag, various members of her family and her husband, Allanon.

One year since she restored The Ellcrys to life.

A year since she had married the love of her life. The Druid, Allanon.

Since there wonderful bout of peace had begun.

 

From the day that she had married Allanon the two were near enough inseparable.

With the war over and the Demons send back to The Forbidding, all that was left for them to do was to assist in reparations to The Four Lands.

To somehow remove the mark the Demons left behind in their destructive wake.

However, Ander had forced them to leave it all behind so they could go on their honeymoon.

Literally, Ander had pulled rank as the King Of Arborlon and actually commanded that Amberle and Allanon went on their honeymoon together.

With no choice but to follow their King’s orders they did exactly that.

Amberle had let Allanon decide where to take them, she left it completely up to him.

Knowing that he would find the best place for them and she had been right to assume that as he had.

He'd awoken her very early in the morning with loving kisses so that she didn't kill him for waking her up at that time.

He didn't say anything about what they were doing or where they were going until they had actually reached the place.

At first they had arrived at the beach in which his Druid cave lies upon, Amberle had assumed that he needed to fetch something he needed.

However, he had simply given her one if his typical mysterious smiles and led her into the cave.

“What are we doing here?” Amberle had asked as they were stood in the cave.

Allanon hadn't replied to her, instead he'd simply taken her hand in his and lead her to the very back of the magical cave.

Bringing a rune, etched almost invisibly into the far wall, to life with a slight bust of fiery orange magic. Amberle had watched, surprised when the wall begin to come apart, piece by piece, parts of the cave floating around them as it created a doorway for them.

“This way.” Allanon had instructed, gesturing for Amberle to enter first before following her.

The wall reassembling the second they were both past it.

Smiling at his wife, Allanon had then offered her his hand, entwining his fingers with her’s before leading her down a short corridor, the same colour as the cave walls.

Yet, the second that they had stepped through an archway, a long, ornate silver spiral staircase had come into view, leading down into a blue abyss.

Squeezing her hands ever so slightly, Allanon had proceeded to lead her down the staircase which was quite a long way down before they had reached the ground.

What they saw next was absolutely mesmerising for Amberle.

A long, seemingly endless corridor made entirely out of some kind of glass.

Yet through the glass, all they can see is what lies beneath the surface of the sea.

The corridor is underwater.

The blue of the sea gives light to the corridor that they walked down.

Amberle turning her head around in all directions in an attempt to take it all in.

The soft blue waves, the millions and millions of fish that swim around outside.

Coral structures positioned on the sea bed.

Amberle had been too stunned to even ask about what this place was again and has decided to just let Allanon take the lead.

To show her this wonderful place that he has brought her to.

At the end of the long, mystical corridor was another silver spiral staircase. Identical to the one they had used to get down here.

Leading her up the stairs, Allanon had led them through a door way identical to the one on the other end and into another cave.

Yet when they’d moved toward the cave entrance, the place could not be more different.

They were on an island.

An island that stretches out for miles and miles.

In the centre of it stands a near-castle sized mansion.

One of the most beautiful buildings Amberle has ever seen.

“What is this place?” She'd asked Allanon, looking up at her husband who smiles down at her.

“This was my home all those years ago.” Allanon had told her to her immediate surprise.

“This? This is yours?” Amberle was amazed at his admission.

“Ours.” Allanon corrected her, pressing kisses to the side of her head.

“I lived here after I discovered this place in ruins after becoming a Druid, well. An apprentice Druid. It was abandoned and I bonded with the place. I felt a peace here and Bremen would always tell me that peace is the key to controlling powerful magic.” He'd informed her.

“Bremen approved of my choice to rebuild this place. He told me to keep it a secret seeing as he was evidently not expecting me to find someone to share it with and yet I did. I found you.” He'd pulled her closer upon saying those words.

“I'd intended for this is become our home after we married, however. When I made that choice Prince Arion was still in line for the throne and Ander was his second. However, circumstances changed.” He reminded her.

In that moment, Amberle had really wished that her grandfather had not made the decision that made her the next in line for the throne.

Well, the one who really should take the throne now. Ander is supposed to be the second in line.

This place is so beautiful.

The large mansion is made of bricks, long green vines stretching down the outside of it, small delicate flowers appearing on some of them.

Glass windows made of all shapes and sizes also decorate the front of the house.

One tall flower filled arch stands tall over the double doors at the front of the building.

In that moment, stood there with Allanon. The only sound being that of the sea roaring around the large island that they're stood on. Amberle wished that she could stay with him here forever.

That this wonderland could be their home.

 

They'd spent a whole month on this island together for their honeymoon.

Amberle would be lying if she said one week of it wasn't just spent in their bedroom.

The gorgeous bedroom that was so warm and homely Amberle hadn't wanted to leave it. 

It was painted dark colours and filled to the brim with soft furnishings and candles.

Amberle had definitely learnt something new about her husband here.

Allanon really likes candles.

There was many in every room of the house.

In all shapes and sizes. There was even a small collection in the bathroom, positioned around the practically pool shaped bath that they spent a lot of time in together.

They actually didn't do much at all during the month they stayed here.

Amberle's favorite thing to do was to curl up in Allanon’s arms either by the fireplace in the huge living area they had downstairs, the window seat in their bedroom where they could look out through the window at the sea, actually by the sea and in this absolutely gorgeous swing seat in the garden at the back of the house.

Some days she'd fall asleep on him in the library he has there. Amberle doesn't think she's seen a library so big and full as the one Allanon has in the house. 

He’d tell her stories there, more of Bremen, some in ancient Druid. Amberle loved every second of that.

They would also spend time hiking through the woods on the island together, or relaxing in aqua blue lagoons on the very edges of the island.

Neither of them had wanted to leave this place.

It was peaceful and someplace where they could just be together without having to worry about any matter that could disrupt their peace.

However, it had been a month and both Amberle and Allanon knew that they had to return.

For Bandon and Eretria.

 

They'd spent the rest of the year searching for them.

Whilst Amberle focused more on Eretria and Allanon on Bandon, they would more often than not combine their efforts and tried finding them both to no such luck.

There were no traces of either of them.

Amberle had tried to use The Ellcrys to help her locate Eretria but, The Ellcrys still hasn't spoken to her or Allanon since she was reborn.

Allanon had assured her that it would happen but it would just take time.

Understandable really, The Ellcrys had been through a traumatic event. It had died.

It definitely deserves time to heal.

The aftermath of the Demon war hadn't been easy on anybody.

Amberle in particular, is constantly plagued with the most awful nightmares of the time, what she'd been through and all that she had done.

She would regularly awaken in the dark of the night, crying out from the most haunting nightmares.

Fortunately Allanon would be there to calm her down and rock her back and forth until she finally went back to sleep, reminding her that they are safe. That he is with her and will never let her go.

On the nights Allanon wasn't there to comfort her, Amberle would find him in the library where he'd have spent all day trying to figure out ways to track down The Dagda Moor possessed Bandon as that is a very real threat.

Usually if he was still awake, Amberle would manage to convince him to come back to bed. If he'd fallen asleep, she'd simply wrap a blanket around him and fall asleep on the chair beside him, ready to help him continue the search the very next morning.

It's no secret to Amberle or anyone really, that Allanon believes that what The Dagda Moor has done to Bandon is his fault.

That he had failed Bandon.

Amberle had gone out of her way to try and convince Allanon that, that was not the case. That there was so much going on and no one could've predicted what The Dagda Moor had planned for Bandon.

Allanon had not agreed, he believed that he should've known that The Dagda Moor would have a twisted backup plan such as this and that he should've known and stopped it.

Made sure The Dagda Moor died and then stayed dead. 

He reminded Amberle that he knows that she feels the same sort of guilt in regards to Eretria and he's not even wrong.

Amberle has spent every day since that faithful day in which Eretria chose to remain behind feeling guilty for allowing her to do that.

Eretria didn't deserve this not at all and Amberle had spent every day doing everything on her power to find her.

It's been a year and there's been no trace of her.

By now, even Ander is telling that it's probably more than likely that Eretria was killed and fed to a family of Trolls.

That she should genuinely consider letting go now.

Amberle could not. She and Wil had made a promise to Eretria and she wasn't about to forget that any time soon.

 

Her efforts to find Eretria had been intense all the way up until The Crimson came a long.

Led by General Riga. The Crimson are a band of individuals that discriminate against magic users.

The Gnome, Slanter, whom is now the Royal Ambassador for Arborlon had been the first to warn them of what they did.

They'd pushed it to one side at first, thinking that it would die out.

It didn't, it grew and it grew until there were reports that a magic user had been killed.

Horrified, Ander had made it his personal mission to track them all down and put an end to their cult like group.

Yet their brutality had continued and they gathered more members.

Which was when Amberle chose to act.

This was when she finally chose to accept her grandfathers wishes.

She became the Queen Of Arborlon.

 

Her reasons for doing this were simple. If she led Arborlon with an actual magic user as her husband at her side, it would prove to the people that those who practiced magic were not evil. That the Crimson were bad.

It even worked in some ways.

The number of men joining the Crimson went down drastically after she had made this choice.

Even Slanter thought it was a good idea.

Her family had supported her choice and Ander more than happily let her take her rightful place as Queen with Allanon by her side and as the months went by all was good.

The Crimson had somewhat gone underground.

Their crimes were still carried out but not as often as now, there were more people around to try and put a stop to them after what Amberle had done.

Actually, becoming Queen wasn't as terrifying as Amberle had thought it was going to be.

It was daunting at first but she soon got used to it. It was her destiny to do this. Her duty to her people. That is why she chose to to put the idea forward when they could not come up with a suitable way to handle The Crimson.

The fact that it had worked had made Amberle feel even better and from that day onwards, she ruled with Allanon by her side.

Showing nothing but fairness and kindness to the people of Arborlon.

Spending her days watching over the people, doing little tasks each day to improve life in the city of Arborlon and her nights and evenings were spent with Allanon.

It honestly felt like she had it all.

Once again everything was perfect.

 

However, soon after a new bout of peace began Amberle got sick.

It was nothing at first. Amberle had awoken one morning, not exactly feeling herself but she hadn't worried or told Allanon and had simply started her day.

Unfortunately, after only one meeting she'd began to feel a little light headed so she'd returned to her room to sit for a little while, hoping the unpleasant sensation would pass.

It most certainly did not and for the rest of the afternoon, Amberle had found herself wrapped around her toilet, constantly throwing up.

She'd all but passed out from exhaustion when Allanon had found her, curled up on the bathroom floor.

Having read her thoughts in seconds when he found that she could barely speak to him out of tiredness, Allanon had taken care of her.

He'd gotten her into a warm, relaxing bath, washed her hair for her, putting it into a lovely braid that Amberle was upset she was too sick to appreciate and found the softest clothes for her to wear afterwards before carrying her to bed where he had wrapped the fluffiest fleece blanket around her and curled up beside her.

Amberle had felt instantly better when being beside Allanon, who had stayed awake all night watching over his wife as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Allanon had gently reprimanded Amberle for not telling him that she felt unwell the day before.

He'd hated finding her suffering alone like that and promised her that he'd spend the whole day here with her.

Amberle had at first protested that she was fine now and it must have just been bad food poisoning.

Which definitely could be the cause as her Uncle Arion had decided to try his hand at cooking.

To say he isn't very good at it would be an understatement.

Allanon wasn't exactly convinced by her protests that she is fine and needs to get back to work as, it's not exactly as if she sits on a throne all day as the Queen.

No, she always makes sure she has a lot of work to do.

Work to benefit the people that she now rules over.

However, when she'd gotten out of bed, she had immediately returned to the bathroom again, the sickness having returned to her.

Allanon hadn’t left her side then and had sat with her through it either, stroking her hair or rubbing her back until it eventually eased for her, murmuring words of comfort to her in an attempt to soothe the unwell Amberle.

When it had finally eased, he carried her back to bed, holding her and making sure she was comfortable before easing her sickness with magic.

She'd felt better than ever after he'd healed her with magic and Amberle had spent a peaceful night in her husband's arms.

Even in the morning she'd felt great and knowing that Allanon had work to do. She'd made him return to the Royal archives to continue his search for the possessed Bandon.

However, it was only a hour or more after he'd left her that, whatever magic he had used wore off and she ended up back in the bathroom again.

That was how the rest of her family had found out that she was sick.

Catania had found her lying on the bathroom floor again. At first it hadn’t been so bad, Catania went into maid mode and helped Amberle move from the bathroom to the bedroom, getting a bucket for her so that she wouldn't have to get out of bed if she didn't want to.

Then she'd put aside formalities and resumed her true role as Amberle’s best friend and had sat beside her sick friend for hours. Forever offering to go and get Allanon for her.

Amberle had refused, between bouts of sickness. She won't let the search for Bandon get neglected just because she happens not to be feeling well.

The only thing Catania did wrong was informing a passing by Ander of Amberle’s state.

Which was when Ander went into panic mode and Amberle thought she was going to lose her mind.

Ander would always go overboard if she was ever sick as a child, seeing at it was only Ander and Arion who were there to take care of her after Aine had died.

Even now, years later, Ander has not changed one bit.

Which was how Diana Tilton and Arion came to discover Amberle’s current position as well.

Diana and Amberle had eventually managed to convince Ander from calling every Healer in The Four Lands over to her after many, many variations of the same conversation.

Even if she did feel pretty terrible, Amberle had laughed at seeing Ander pace up and down her room like a madman.

He always used to do this when she was sick as a child.

Because he always wanted to do something. Anything to help her.

In the end Diana had decided to take him for a gentle walk around the grounds, in an attempt to calm her fiancé down.

Arion stayed with Amberle, sat in his chair he'd maneuvered it to her bedside and just sat there talking to her.

Whilst he was quite a distance uncle, he was always there for her when she needed him to be, especially when she was sick.

He'd always grab a chair and read to her or just talk, like he's doing now. Always the more rational between him and Ander.

It meant a lot to Amberle that he does this for her as her relationship with Arion had been strained at best but right now, she's just happy to have her uncle here with her.

Arion's outlook on life had been drastically changed over the past year.

His attitude has improved significantly and he is much more like the uncle Amberle had grown up with. The one who cared and showed it.

The fact that he is paralyzed from the waist down and will never be able to walk again, thanks to what The Dagda Moor did is what's done it.

It’s made him see things in another way and regret everything that he did that led him to where he is now.

He believes that he deserves it and that he's got to work for redemption.

No one disagrees with him either.

What he did was terrible and Amberle and Ander will never forget what he did, or forgive him for what he put Allanon through but their relationship has improved.

Whilst he still may not entirely like The Druid, they are civil with each other and Arion has never said a bad word against Amberle’s husband since the war.

He had also made it his mission the past year to open up a large charity for people like him, children and adults like with disabilities. He spent the whole year helping them, those less fortunate and he enjoyed it. He did.

It was because of the work he put in that when Ander had Kael jailed for her crimes against Arborlon he had Arion be the leader of the Elvin Council.

A job which, Arion took very seriously. After he'd changed the uniforms of course.

Ander even commented that Arion was becoming more like the brother he used to be to Ander before he became power hungry and obsessed with being King.

The change in Arion Elessedil, has most certainly been a welcomed one.

 

Another week passed by and Amberle didn't feel any better.

The only relief she got from her sickness is when she was with Allanon and he'd use his magic to quell it, remove it for a few hours before it returned.

She always feels better around Allanon.

Amberle, however, had made sure he was continuing the search for Bandon and Eretria, protesting to him that it doesn't matter if she's sick, that he's got to find them.

They'd come to an agreement in the end, a reasonable one.

Allanon would continue his work to find Bandon and Eretria but he did it all in their bedroom so, he could stay with Amberle.

It was quite a beneficial agreement because Amberle could help him with his research, even if she did have to keep throwing up every so often into the bucket Catania leaves for her.

Yet, Allanon found it extremely hard to concentrate on the work that needs to be done with Amberle unwell because all he wants to do is look after her and help her heal.

 

Another week like this had passed before Allanon had made a breakthrough in his research.

Discovering a tracker spell that would lead him straight to the possessed Bandon.

However, Amberle was still sick.

She'd have good days and terrible days but on this day, it wasn't a good one.

Amberle had guessed he'd found something and asked him about it until he'd admitted to her what he'd found.

He had done so reluctantly, fearing what Amberle would say.

Because she said it. She told him to go.

Go and find Bandon.

Destroy The Dagda Moor and bring Bandon home.

That she would be fine and would be here when he returned.

Allanon hadn't wanted to leave her like this.

Yet. She had reminded him of their duty and that he could make things right in doing this.

That they could finally rid the world of The Dagda Moor.

In the end, his sense of duty to Bandon and The Four Lands had won out.

Amberle was very pleased with his decision.

Both of them silently agreeing that it is what needs to be done.

 

They'd spent the night before he left with Amberle cradled in his arms.

Amberle using his arm as a pillow for her head and holding his free hand to her chest because his hands are wonderfully warm.

Telling him over and over again about how he has to do this. That is has to be done, telling him in between how much she loves him and to stay safe out there.

Allanon had promised her that he would and kept promising her that up until he'd left the very next morning, early, after kissing and embracing Amberle goodbye.

Reminding her that if she needed him they have their connection.

Amberle had also made him promise to check in with her every night that he is not with her, so that she knows he is safe and well.

Amberle promising the same when Allanon had asked the same of her.

Not wanting to let go, Amberle had held onto him for as long as she could before he had to go and had tears in her eyes when he'd eventually vanished from her room.

Missing his warmth already.

 

It had been a week since he'd gone to search for Bandon now and Amberle is currently experiencing a rather bad day of sickness.

Pulling her head of the bucket, resting it against the cool metal rim, Amberle lets out a soft moan of discomfort.

Praying to any deity willing to listen to her, Amberle begs and pleads for this to end.

This can't go on forever…

Right?

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

Groaning, due to an immediate unpleasant ache in her head. Eretria opens her eyes.

Flashes of what happened to her hitting her hard.

The Trolls. Hitting the water. The Ellcrys…

The Ellcrys that looks exactly like Amberle had come to her and told her to find Wil and Amberle and that Allanon is in danger.

What the hell is going on in Arborlon?

“Welcome back.” Lyria’s voice startles her somewhat, alerting Eretria to the fact that the woman in question is sitting right beside her bed.

“How did I…” She trails off, confused about how she actually got out of the masses of water.

“Survive?” Lyria interjects before she can finish.

“I have no idea but when I found you, all you kept talking about was an ‘Amberle.’ A ‘Wil.’ An ‘Ellcrys’ and an ‘Allanon.’” Lyria informs her.

Which is when Eretria sits straight up.

“Whoa, whoa, no, no. You shouldn't be getting out of bed.” Lyria tries to stop her but Eretria shrugs her off.

“I need to see Cogline.”

 

From her room, Eretria heads straight to the office that Cogline can always be found in.

Fiddling with some invention usually.

This time is no different.

“Up to your old magic tricks again?” Eretria enquires to alert to the fact that she is there.

“This isn't magic.” He states plainly.

“It is science.”

“I know, I’ve seen magic. That is electricity.” Eretria retorts.

“Ohh.” Cogline is surprised to hear that she knows so much on the matter.

“You're full of surprises.” He notes, moving away from his device to wrap his arms around her.

Relived that she is alright after her terrible accident.

“I'm very glad that you are feeling better. Lyria told me about what happened today. It's a miracle you didn't drown.” He points out, a stern yet worried tone to his voice.

“I would've. If it hadn't have been for The Ellcrys.” Eretria admits after a moment of mulling over if she should tell him or not.

When he turns his head so abruptly. Eretria knows she has to defend herself.

“I know it sounds crazy but it was down there. I saw her. It told me it was The Ellcrys.” She explains in her defense.

“When a person is drowning their brain loses oxygen which causes the mind to play all sorts of tricks…”

“No, this was real.” Eretria interrupts firmly.

“It reached out to me. She said that Amberle needs me. That Allanon is in danger and that I need to reunite with Wil and Amberle.” Eretria tells Cogline of the conversation she had shared with the vision of the tree.

“Well, maybe deep down that's what you want to believe.” Cogline points out.

Silencing Eretria with his words.

“You know, your way of dealing with the fact that Wil, Amberle and Allanon never came back to Safehold to look for you. Eretria, you must let go of your old life.” He practically snaps at her.

The sudden retaliation causing Eretria to wince and look away from him.

“Wherever Wil, Amberle and Allanon are. I'm sure they're safe.” His response is short and cold, making it very clear to Eretria that she should not speak anymore on the matter.

“Yeah.” She starts to clear the air.

“I guess you’re right.” She starts to turn away.

“They're probably in Arborlon living happily ever after.”

 

Storlock

 

Wil Ohmsford made it to Storlock.

He actually, no joke made it to Storlock and is training to become a Healer.

He should be over the moon.

Jumping about and dancing for joy that all his dreams came true.

He's living in his dream town, training for his dream job.

He should be so happy…

The reality is, is that he's just not.

That sense of wonder, that everlasting optimism that used to fill his mind and soul. That's gone.

It's all just gone now.

He doubts it will ever return.

 

Entering the ER cabin, he lowers his beige hood.

He has to wear long beige robes as a uniform every single day.

They're itchy as hell and it does make him wonder about how Allanon can stand to wear robes every single day.

He makes a mental note to ask him that when he sees him again.

If he sees him again that's if.

 

Letting out a somewhat sigh, Wil moves to pick up a chart from the bookcase.

It's time to do his job.

“Looks like you're next.” He declares dryly as he walks into the room of his patient.

His eyes immediately widening when he raises his head to see that his patient is a stunningly beautiful woman.

Intricate and intriguing, long, flowery green tattoos stretch across her shoulders and back.

Her hair pinned up on top of her head in two braided buns is a soft brown with cool pink highlights.

She has the most interesting deep brown eyes.

Wil is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open and that he is staring.

Goddamit Wil, you have got to stop having this reaction every time you see a gorgeous woman! Wil mentally scolds himself.

“You're not a Gnome?” She seems to not notice his staring as she is staring at him with a raised eyebrow look.

For some unknown reason, she looks kind of familiar to Wil.

“There's clearly nothing wrong with your eyes.” He makes a light joke, gloving up so he can tend to her wounds.

“I just thought that all the Healers of Storlock were Gnomes.” 

“Yeah, they made an exception for me.” Wil informs her.

“Oh?” She seems genuinely surprised.

“What makes you so special?”

“Nothing.” Wil lowers his head and tries not to blush when she gives him, what Wil tries not to interpret as a flirtatious glance.

“Says here you burned yourself.” He clears his throat and tries to focus on actually doing his job, which is to heal.

“Yeah…” She gestures down to her badly burned hand.

“I wish it came with a better story though, I tripped and fell into my own campfire.”

Wil thought only he could do something that clumsy. He tries not to start laughing.

Glad to know that he isn't the only clumsiest person in the world.

In Storlock, it feels like he is.

Lifting her hand he inspects the severe burn.

It's not too bad. It can be treated easily.

“Good news is, you’ll live.” He tries his hand at light hearted humor again.

Turning away from her for a moment, he rifles through a cupboard of medicines, knocking over several bottles in his path.

Closing his eyes as he realizes he probably looks like a right idiot.

“Apply this twice a day.” He places the correct bottle (he prays) of ointment into her good hand.

“It should minimize the scarring.” 

“Hey.” She calls him back when he starts to walk away.

That's his last patient for the day and there's somewhere he needs to be before carrying on his training.

“You look really familiar.” She admits when he turns back.

“What did you say your name was?”

“I actually didn't tell you my name.” Wil retorts, with a somewhat smile.

“Perhaps you'd like to tell me it. You know, over a drink. I was your last patient, right?” She gives him a slight smirk.

Wil smirks himself slightly. Wow. He thinks, unable to believe how this has happened.

He does however, know that he has to decline.

One because he really does have someplace he needs to be and two because…

He doesn't exactly do that kind of thing. Not after…

“You were but I. I can't. I've got to pick my kid up from school.” He admits.

Knowing that if he doesn't actually leave soon then he is genuinely going to be late to pick Mag up from the school she'd been enrolled in to here.

She hates it and makes no secret of her hatred. Having to stay there longer will only upset her and Wil won't do that to her.

“Some other time then.” The woman gives him a near sweet smile.

Nodding, Wil turns to leave.

“Hey, don't go without telling me your name.” She calls after him again.

“Around here.” Wil turns back once more.

“I'm just another Healer.” He shrugs before leaving the room, jogging slightly now.

Aware that he is probably actually going to have to run if he plans on getting to Mag’s school on time.

Watching him leave, the woman's smile fades.

Wow. He's a brain dead idiot. She muses.

The Wil Shannara she just met was not what she'd been expecting at all.

Glancing down at the burn on her hand that causes her no pain at all she stares at it.

A purple flicker of her magic removing it all together.

It wasn't real.

It just gave her a way in to meet the very uninspiring Wil Shannara.

Gonna have to try something else Mareth, she muses to herself before departing from the room..


	2. Wil & Eretria

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

On the outskirts of Arborlon, wounded men and women gather around a clearing in the middle of a field.

Tended to by Arborlon’s best.

Sitting beside an older lady with a broken wrist, Catania ties a thick bandage around it.

Whilst she may not be a Healer, she does have knowledge of first aid.

Hearing the sound of hooves hitting grass, she tilts her head, watching as King Ander, his fiancée Commander Diana Tilton and the Royal Ambassador, Slanter The Gnome come riding towards the group.

“It's been a year since the war.” Ander states.

“We need to get these people here back to their homes.” 

“That's not going to be easy, seeing as the Elvin treasury is empty.” Diana informs him.

“Of course it is.” Ander mutters under his breath.

“I've got the Black Watch on it but, honestly. Since Allanon left to track down that boy we haven't had the advantage of magic on our side to rebuilt these homes like we used to and I'm just going to be straight with you here. We don't exactly have enough people or the resources required to rebuilt these poor people's villages.” She admits in a regretful tone.

Wanting nothing more than to help these poor people who suffered so much at the hands of the Demon Army.

“Thank you for getting the Black Watch involved.” Ander reaches across the gap between them to squeeze her hand.

“Anything I can do to help. I will.” 

“I know.” Ander squeezes her fingers once more before titling his head.

“Has there been any word on possibly receiving help from the other races?” He enquires.

“They're still waiting on approval from their counsels.” One of his men responds.

“It might be a good idea to send a representative from our council?”

“I'll have Arion look into that.” Ander nods, seeing as Arion has taken over from Kael as the leader of the Elvin Council.

“Hmm.” Slanter makes a disproving sound.

“Most of them would rather see the Elves finished off than help.”

Ander lets out a sigh.

“We have to try and…”

“King Ander! Commander Tilton!” The sound of Catania's voice cuts him off.

“Thanks for coming.” She states when they all look down at her.

“What is it?” Ander questions.

Slight fear building up inside of him.

“Is Amberle…”

“Oh. She’s fine. I think Arion’s with her.” She reassures him before turning to Diana.

“Commander, there's something you need to see.”

“Okay.” Diana nods once before dismounting her horse.

The others prepare to do the same but, Catania holds up a hand.

“I really think it should just be the Commander for now.” She says bravely.

Turning to face her fiancé and Slanter, Diana gives them a look to advise them to stay where they are before turning back to Catania.

“Show me.” 

Taking Diana’s arm immediately, Catania leads her down the nearest bank, looking behind her a couple of times to make sure they're not being followed.

This is not something for the faint of heart.

“Here.” Catania whispers, pointing down towards the trees.

The trees in which two corpses hang from.

One hangs by his feet, slices across his body. A brand upon his forehead.

A woman is fastened to the other. Her hands crossed above her head and pinned their with rusty nails.

Blood stains the front of her, having gushed from a slice on her neck. There is an identical brand to the one the man wears upon her forehead.

Two identical wooden boards nailed to their chests for all to see.

Large letters painted in their own blood branding them for what they are.

Magic users…

Diana is horrified at the sight, utterly and completely horrified.

Unable to form coherent words at what she sees before her, she turns around to make sure that it is still just Catania and herself viewing this.

Racing to his side when she sees Ander coming closer to the scene.

“Ander!” She yells his name as she runs, hoping to stop him in his tracks.

“Ander. Ander don't!” She grabs a hold of him, trying to keep him from seeing what she has just seen but it is too late.

“Ohh my god.” Is all Ander can whisper when his eyes fix on the bodies nailed to the trees.

The wooden boards across their chests labeling them as magic users…

Eyes flickering up to the branding on their foreheads. 

The mark being familiar to all of them.

“The Crimson…” He starts, but stops. Still finding it hard to regain his voice after what he's witnessing.

“The Crimson did this?”

“I warned you and your niece that their influence is growing.” Slanter states in a matter of fact tone of voice.

“We need to find Riga and put him on trial for these crimes.” Ander tries to remain business like in the face of this.

“I agree.” Diana nods to back him up.

“I'll tell every guard in the Four Lands to be on the look out.” 

“That's a start, at least.” Ander agrees, before turning to face Slanter and his men.

“Yet before we focus on that. I need a team of Elves or Gnomes to go out there and find Allanon. I want him brought back to the palace for his own safety.” Ander commands.

“Your Highness…” One of his men raises a hand to interject.

“No! Allanon needs to be found and brought back here as soon as possible. The Crimson are targeting magic users. A Druid like him? I don't even want to begin to imagine the man power Riga is putting out there to locate him, especially if he learns that Allanon has left the palace.” Ander admits his fears to his people.

“They wouldn't dare attack at the heart of the palace. They know that would be suicidal. They'd wait for an opportunity to get him whilst he was out in the open, away from the palace. I'm pretty sure he's as far away from the palace as he can get right now so. Yes. I want people out there, searching for him. I want him brought back here and then, when he's safe. We can all plan something to bring down The Crimson. Taking out Riga is my suggestion.” Ander states firmly.

“General Riga may be the head of the snake but he's only voicing what many people are already feeling...” One of his men points out, a panicked look appearing on his face upon receiving glares from Ander, Diana and Catania all in one go.

“I don't agree with it. I don't but that's the facts. No offense to the Queen’s husband.” He adds quickly to dig himself out of a hole he'd practically began digging for himself.

“Despite Amberle becoming Queen in an attempt to prove that magic users are not evil, most people do believe that they are, especially after what happened last year. General Riga and his men are on the rampage and they are killing anyone who refuse to report a magic user.” Catania informs them of the knowledge she has learnt recently.

“Ok that's it. I'm with Ander on this. There needs to be a team of soldiers out there right now, looking for Allanon so he can be brought back to the palace.” Diana glances to Ander and to his men.

“If anyone could do something about that, right now. I would be extremely grateful.” Ander continues.

“Why are they doing this.” He mutters under his breath, inaudible to Catania and Diana but heard by Slanter.

“They are trying to give the people a common enemy.” He points out.

“Trying to turn them away from you and your niece. Especially her as when she is in control of the Kingdom she does so with a magic user by her side as her husband.” Slanter finishes.

“He's rewarding hate and no one here is going to stand for that. I need to see people moving, right now. I need people out there searching for my friend. I…” He stops.

“I will not let my best friend and Amberle’s husband end up like…”

“End up like what?” Amberle's voice interrupts Ander’s.

“Ohh my god. Amberle, no, get back don't…” Ander races forward to shield his niece from the sight but, just like Diana was for him. He is too late.

Gasping, Amberle’s eyes widen in shock and horror at what lies before her.

The mutilated corpses of two innocent people.

Two large wooden boards with the words ‘Magic User’s’ stamped firmly on the front, written in the blood of the deceased.

Repulsed and completely and utterly shocked at what she is witnessing, Amberle wills herself not to throw up again as thoughts race throwing her mind.

All Amberle can think about is the fact that Allanon is not here. 

Allanon is out there. Out there where these monsters are hunting people like him.

He is not safe…

Turning away, Amberle cannot stop herself from staggering off to the side to throw up once again.

Ander grabs arm gently to stop her from tripping over on something.

“Uncle Ander…” Amberle starts once she's done, turning around careful so the sudden movement doesn't cause her to be sick again.

“The Crimson. The Crimson did this.” Her words are more a statement then a question.

“Yes. They did.” Ander tells her anyway.

“Allanon. He's out there and if they…”

“Don't worry. Don't you worry about that. I've got it all handled already, Amberle. I've got my very best out there right now to search for him. To bring him home. It's okay. Leave it to me.” Ander rubs her arms carefully to try and assure her.

“Uncle Ander, he is my husband. I should…”

“Amberle. What you need to do right now, is go back to bed and focus on getting better. Let me handle this. I've got it handled. I promise you. It'll all be okay.” Ander cuts her off, using a soothing voice in an attempt to calm her down.

Amberle doesn't say a word to him in response then.

Ander hopes its because she's satisfied with what she's been told and assured off.

He couldn't be more wrong.

“Catania, get her back to bed and make sure she stays there this time.” Ander instructs quietly, glancing towards Catania and nodding for her to come forth to take Amberle from him.

Ensuring that Catania is leading Amberle back towards the palace after taking her from Ander, he watches them go for a moment.

His worry for Amberle having only grown over the past couple of days.

Nope, he doesn't care what she says if she doesn't get better soon he's summoning a pack of Healers to take care of her.

Watching her leave, it's only until he's certain that she is in safe hands with Catania and going back to the palace before he returns his attention back to his men and the Gnomes.

His electric blue eyes fixed on Slanter.

“I need that team of Gnomes out there searching for Allanon, now. I need him brought back here for my sake, Amberle’s sake and for his safety. Slanter, can you get me a team ready?” Ander turns to face them, an almost desperate look upon his face.

“Yes.” The Gnome grunts before sighing.

“I cannot promise that the Druid will be compliant. I don't think he likes Gnome’s very much.” Slanter points out.

“It's not that he doesn't like Gnomes.” Ander retorts with a sigh of his own.

Slanter snorts in a disbelieving manner.

“No. It really isn’t that. He just doesn't like an escort. Thinks he can handle everything on his own. That he doesn't need people there for his protection.” Ander points out.

“But right now. As his best friend and the King I say that he does need protection.” Ander declares.

“And he's going to get it whether he likes it or not.”

Somewhere In The Four Lands…

 

In the darker corners of The Four Lands lies a mountain range. 

A strong snowstorm blows over it at this time, practically covering the sinister fortress that lies within the mountains.

At the entrance to the fortress stands a group.

Each one cloaked and seemingly unaffected by the snowstorm that rips around them.

The leader of the pack opens the two medium sized stone doors. 

Taking note of the eerie engravings that are etched into the stone.

Lighting the candles within the fortress just by simply thinking about them coming alight.

Flames burst from the thin, wax candles immediately, illuminating the room.

The pale, stone tomb that lies in the centre.

Glancing around the place, wonder in the eyes of the boy that he possesses. The Dagda Moor releases a small smile.

They're in the right place.

They've made it.

Holding the Warlock Blade tight within the boy’s hand, The Dagda Moor wills himself to moe into the room.

Followed by those that stand behind him.

Coming to a standstill in front of the tomb. He waits as the men remove his cloaks for him, lowering his hood with one hand before raising the Warlock Blade high.

Shutting the large stone doors by simply thinking it.

Enjoying the sound of them closing to. The sharp creak that they make.

Turning, he eyes the people that now kneel before him.

All five of them.

Black cloaks covering each one of them. Yet the black almost scale like marks covering the tops of their faces is still visible.

The Dagda Moor faces them, prepared to address the followers of the Warlock Blade.

“When the Warlock Blade called, you answered.” He states the reason in which the six of them are currently in this fortress.

“We have been brought here together so that we can complete the steps necessary in resurrecting The Warlock Lord.” He declares to satisfied and pleased looks from all around.

“Today is the day that each one of you will be reborn as Mord Wraiths.” He informs the five before nodding to the first one.

“Rise and take a step forward.” He instructs. The man did not need prompting and is on his feet just as the words leave The Dagda Moor.

“You shall be the one to lead your brothers. You shall bear the mark of the snake.” He begins to raise his hand, the centre of his hand beginning to glow black and red.

Without warning, he sends an impromptu blast of it into the man's face.

Hit by the impact, the eyes of the man close for only a few seconds.

Upon reopening them it is revealed that they have now become snake like.

Pleased with the result. The Dagda Moor nods once before taking one step to the side, fingers hovering over the middle section of The Warlock Blade.

“Let darkness reign once more.” He begins in ancient Druid.

Somewhat disliking the way it sounds coming out of his host body’s voice.

Closing his eyes in mild frustration upon remembering that his true form is long dead, The Dagda Moor wields The Warlock Blade, swinging it around once before slamming it straight down into an already prepared hole in the base of the tomb.

Using it to twist the platform clockwise. The Dagda Moor takes a step back as the tomb begins to open.

Pure aqua blue light shining up from the very centre of the now somewhat parted stone.

From the tomb, a platform appears from within, breaking through the blue light.

On this platform is a heart.

One long dead heart.

Eying it with pure amazement at what it is. The Dagda Moor finds himself having to walk around it to appreciate what lies before him.

“Behold.” He begins again once he has come to a standstill before it.

“The heart of The Warlock Lord.”

The Dagda Moor pauses for a moment to let that fact sink in.

When the moment has passed he reaches forward, taking the cold heart in both of his host body’s hands, lifting it into the air.

“So that The Warlock Lord my rise and rule over the living by my side...” The Dagda Moor resumes speaking in ancient Druid.

“I command this cold heart to beat once more.”

Red and black magic surges through his fingers, entering the rune like lines upon the heart in his hands.

“Let chaos and war define our reign and may death and torment befall all of the non-believers in our cause.” He finishes at the very second that the heart in his hands starts to beat again.

Pure red blood oozing out of the holes with each beat.

Lowering the heart with an almost manic look in the eyes of The Dagda Moor, it is placed back down upon the platform.

The blood from the heart sliding through the engravings on the tomb until the entire surface is covered in it.

The Dagda Moor sends an almost gentle surge of magic through it at the very same time that the doors to the fortress are blasted open by a cloaked man.

At the sound of the doors and the sensation of the cold air, those gathered in a line on their knees scatter to the sides of the large room.

The one with the snake-eyes remains. Watching as the man lowers his hood.

“Druid.” The Dagda Moor greets Allanon, who's sword has begun to unfold in his hand.

“I have sensed you tracking me and the boy for months now.” He comments as he reaches for the Warlock Blade.

“You are too late. The process has just begun and the boy is dead.”

“Bandon.” Allanon starts simply.

Almost as if ignoring the statement made by The Dagda Moor.

“If you can hear me right now then you need to fight this. I will do what I can for you but you can rid yourself of The Dagda Moor. You have the power to do so. You are stronger than you think you are.” 

“Did you not just hear my words, Druid? The boy is dead. I am what's left. I may wear his body but he is gone. Destroyed because he was weak.” The Dagda Moor hisses.

“He was never weak. He had a power he was not allowed the chance to understand or accept. That does not and shall never make Bandon weak.” Allanon retorts.

“I overpowered him! I found a way.”

“And so what? You found a way to survive and now you're planning on restoring a being more powerful than you could ever hope to be? Resurrecting The Warlock Lord is madness. Even for you. Dagda Moor.” Allanon speaks whilst trying to force his way through the many shields that The Dagda Moor has built up around Bandon’s mind.

“I no longer have the support of my army. Returned to The Forbidding. Every last one of them. Except myself because of the plans I made. Because of this body I procured for myself. Except for this Blade that, that foolish Prince brought to my side. This Blade has shown me a new way. A way in which I can achieve the goals I set. With The Warlock Lord at my side and disposal. I can destroy The Ellcrys, unleash those that remain trapped inside The Forbidding and do what I set out to do from the start.” 

“That sword is controlling you. You know that to be true.” Allanon points out.

The Dagda Moor may be wicked but he is far from stupid.

“It's guiding me. To the future. The future I have wished for. One that I shall control with The Warlock Lord as my partner. One on which the The Four Lands is bathed in Elvin blood.” He snarls.

“Starting with Amberle…” The Dagda Moor is abruptly cut off by Allanon launching at attack at him with one swing of his sword.

The Dagda Moor uses the body his possesses to block the attacks from the furious Druid, launching a few of his own.

He is weaker in this form unlike his old one.

No where near at the standard he used to be.

Glancing back at his accomplices for help, they attempt to intercept The Druid’s attacks but when one gets close to him, Allanon unleashes a powerful blast of magic that sends the would be attacker flying backwards into the nearest wall.

This allows The Dagda Moor time to launch a couple more attacks at The Druid, whom is incredibly quick to resume their fight and intercept them.

Their battle continues until The Dagda Moor has summoned enough power in this form he has assumed to send an almost electrical blast of magic directing at Allanon, whom forces it away from him by raising his sword.

Using it to power a force field strong enough to defend himself.

When the bubble of blue magic becomes powerful enough, Allanon releases it. Unleashing a blast that sends all accomplices and The Dagda Moor himself flying backwards.

The Dagda Moor is the only one whom manages to grab a hold of something to avoid getting thrown to the ground by the incredibly forceful blast.

“You don't want to hurt me.” The Dagda Moor begins to cackle as he recovers.

“You think there is a chance that you can save that boy I possess.” He continues whilst launching an attack with the Warlock Blade, engaging Allanon in combat once more.

“I know he can be saved.” Allanon hisses back.

“Why? Because you are aware of the fact that this is your doing? That the boy is dead because of the fact that you allowed me to do this?” He argues as Allanon fights back.

“Because that is the truth, Druid.” The Dagda Moor continues as their blades meet in the middle.

“You allowed me to take control of this boy, which has allowed me to begin to process which will end in the return of The Warlock Lord. He and I, side by side will see to it that my plans are for filled. But first. There are several steps I will complete.” He he hisses as their swords clash once again.

“I will use our combined power to restore me to my true form. In doing so, this body shall be destroyed. From there we shall march on Arborlon. The Shannara and the Elessedil’s will try and stop us but shall die painfully at our hands. Especially your wife! Only then will die, after watching everyone that you love be torn apart before you. You shall die forgotten and alone, Druid! No one will be left to care.”

‘Then that will be my burden to bear, not yours!” Allanon snarls back, pulling his sword back in order to strike The Dagda Moor again.

Aiming to get him into a position in which he can destroy The Dagda Moor but save Bandon.

At this moment in time, he knows that if he tries to kill The Dagda Moor, Bandon shall perish to.

The Dagda Moor can sense his hesitation and uses it against him.

Putting The Druid into positions in which he could kill him but then would destroy the host body to.

Which is what allows him the upper hand, a way to fight the Druid off.

“Your master requires you now!” He snarls at his companions once he has secured himself a break from the combat.

“Drink!” The cloaked figure with the snake-eyes commands. Watching as his brothers begin to swarm around the tomb as the fighting resumes between The Druid and The Dagda Moor.

Huddled around the tomb, the cloaked beings begin to scoop up the blood with their hands, bringing it to their mouths to drink.

The blood rips them apart from within.

Engulfing each one of them in a fiery red and black power that consumes them each whole.

When the smoke begins to clear and morph into a dark, unsettling blue. The Dagda Moor and The Druid are able to catch a glimpse at what they've become.

Pausing their fight, they look up at the figures that are now emerging from the clearing fog.

Mord Wraiths…

The Dagda Moor looks on with wonder and triumph in his eyes.

The concern and fear in Allanon's is near indescribable.

When the fog vanishes all together and the Mord Wraiths are stood in all their glory, Allanon immediately launches an attack at the new and present danger that has the power to destroy The Four Lands and everyone in it.

Yet almost at the exact moment that he surges forward, he is sent forcibly backwards by a fiery, near golden blast from the Wraiths.

The pure force sends The Druid straight through the Fortress, breaking through the ancient stone doors and out into the unknown.

To The Dagda Moor’s joy and amazement. The Druid is send straight off the side of the cliff…

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

In a clearing of a field a family of three are knelt down beside their horse and cart.

Surrounded by members of The Crimson.

Holding onto one another as they wait for something to happen.

Watching as The Crimson search through their cart and three horses begin to ride towards them.

Upon one horse is the leader of The Crimson.

General Riga.

With a proud sense of authority about him, the General drops down from his horse and begins to march down towards the family.

Followed faithfully by his men. Receiving polite nods from his other men that have surrounded and presented the family to him.

When he eventually kneels down before the family, he wears a knowing smirk upon his face.

Knowing the drill off by heart by now.

“Do you know who I am?” He asks the question he is certain the individual before him must know.

“General Riga.” The man nods politely, trying to remain strong for his family, even though he knows what this man is capable of and what he wishes to do.

“That's right. I'm on the hunt for Magic Users.” He states his intentions whilst nodding towards the man that is stood on top of the family’s cart.

Each of them watching as the man slides his sword through the hay.

“Well, you won't find any in there. I'm just a simple farmer.” The man attempts to assure the menacing General.

“I'm looking for some individuals. Two, precisely. One is a Druid and goes by the name of Allanon. I'm sure you've heard of him, he is the husband of the current corrupt Queen Of Arborlon. I've heard rumors that the man has left the security of the palace and is out here. Somewhere in these Four Lands.” The General explains whilst pulling out one card that has a drawing of Allanon upon it.

“Well, I've never encountered him before. Sure I'd remember, seeing as he is practically royalty.” The man gives the General a firm, truthful answer.

“What about the other man I seek?” The General pulls out another card.

“His name is Wil Ohmsford but I've heard rumors that he also goes by Wil Shannara. Seeing as that's what he is. A Shannara. One of those responsible for unleashing The Dagda Moor and his Demon Army.” He lets the man take the cards from him.

“No. As I said. Haven't seen that Allanon guy and I've never even heard of a Wil Ohmsford, let alone ‘Wil Shannara.’ But.” The man pauses, preparing to give the General some information that may be useful.

“There is a Flick Ohmsford down in Shady Vale.” He continues after a moment, watching fearfully as the General begins to remove something from his pockets.

Yet the item is only a leather red bag filled with coins. A reward for the information.

Placing the bag in the man’s hand, he turns to their small child.

Giving the boy a friendly smile and one wink of his one bright blue eye, he folds the boys hand around a coin.

“A gift from The Crimson.”

Rising to his feet, he nods to his men.

“Please do send them safely on their way.”

Turning away from the family with one last smile, leaving them in the hands of his more than capable men he begins to approach those that walked behind him.

“Send a unit to Shady Vale.” He instructs.

“Find me this Flick Ohmsford.”

“And if those of the Vale don't cooperate?” His man enquires.

“Well then, you burn their village to the ground until they do.”

 

On The Outskirts Of Storlock…

 

Wil practically trips over his own robes in an attempt to run.

Running to try and prevent himself from being late.

He does end up tripping on his robes and almost falling flat on his face in doing so but he makes it just in time.

Literally at the very second that the kids begin to pour out of the school.

Wil lets out a relived sigh. That was good timing, he thinks to himself.

Hanging back as he always feels incredibly awkward when the other parents attempt to make conversation with him.

Mag is practically one of the first to leave the building.

Spotting Wil from a mile away, Mag races towards him, pushing her way through the crowd of parents and the children that swarm around them to get to him.

Smiling back as she is beaming at him, Wil bends down slightly to catch her when she comes running towards him and straight into his arms.

“Hey, how was your day?” Wil asks as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“It was school. Can we go now? The days over and I have so much homework to do.” She practically begs him, their hug a quick one as she pulls back, eager to leave.

Wil knows this routine off by heart now.

“Wait a minute.” Wil gives her a look.

“Does one of your teachers want to have a word with me again?”

“No.” The look on Mag’s face gives her away immediately.

“I've just got so much homework. Let's go!”

“Mr. Ohmsford.” The stern voice of Mag’s teacher fills both of their ears.

Letting out a small groan, Mag moves to stand behind Wil.

“Yeah.” Wil glances up at the teacher that has made there way towards them.

“I informed Mag that I would be having a word with you after the incident…”

“Incident?” Wil looks between both the teacher and the rather guilty looking Mag.

“What happened?”

“Today's lesson objective was to write an essay on family. We all know that Mag has quite the imagination as we have been over this several times before now.” The teacher glances between both Mag and Wil whom nods, having a feeling that he knows where this is going.

“Whist the essay was wonderfully written. It did not meet the lesson objectives as it was not about family. It started off well. Talking about you, her guardian. That was very well but then she started to go into detail about the rest of her family being a Rover woman that has gone missing, the Queen Of Arborlon and a grumpy wizard. That is evidently fictional. Unfortunately I did not know what she had written before she read it out to the class. In hindsight, after the last essay about how you apparently saved the Four Lands from being taken over by Demons.” The teacher refers to the first ever piece of writing she had made Mag do.

A ‘what I did over the summer’ essay which had caused for much debate between the pupils and the teachers seeing as Mag had written about how her new family had saved The Four Lands from being destroyed by Demons.

Wil lets out a small groan. He and Mag have talked about this!

“I probably should've given it a once over first but seeing as she was the only volunteer I allowed her to read it out. I've tried to outline for her what a fictional assignment is and what a non-fictional assignment is but…” The teacher let out a sigh.

“Unfortunately it caused a little bit of a fight in the playground. Now I wasn't there personally to witness the start of this fight but according to the other students it was Mag who started it. The school does not tolerate violence of any kind so, I gave each one of them a lunchtime detention. I have also sent Mag home with the essay to redo. Please see to it that she has it completed properly for tomorrow.” The teacher all but commands.

“I will do.” Wil nods once, glancing down at Mag.

“Mag, you are a bright and very creative child. You have a lot of promise if you apply yourself. Please think about your actions today and think about how you don't want your day to end like this again. I don't like having to tell you off and I'm very sure you don't like to hear me tell you off. Please. Go home today and come back tomorrow with a more positive attitude. I know you are capable of great things. You just need to apply yourself.” The teacher kneels down somewhat to face Mag, who nods her head.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Ohmsford.” The teacher nods towards Wil once before walking away to talk to another parent.

“I'm sorry…” Mag whispers in a small voice.

“It's. It's not okay but. You know I'm sorry to.” Wil sighs as he takes her hand in his.

“Why can't you just tell them the truth! They all think I'm crazy.” Mag practically cries as she walks alongside Wil.

“We've talked about this, sweetie. You know I can't tell them the truth. You know it's dangerous for people to know.” Wil tries to remain calm as he reminds Mag of what they said.

“I know. I understand but I've just got so much to tell people.”

“I get that. I do but you’ve gotta understand that you're safety comes first and there are dangerous people out there. People that don't think that what we did was heroic.” Wil refers to The Crimson when he speaks to Mag.

“When I was told to write about family. I wrote about the family I have. I didn't lie.”

“Yeah. That's the problem, you didn't.” Wil closes his eyes once.

“But it's wrong to lie…”

“Not when it is to keep you safe.” Wil retorts.

Silence falling between the two as they continue their walk back to Storlock.

“I didn't start the fight.” Mag grumbles under her breath, her words almost inaudible.

“What?” Wil glances down at her.

“I didn't start the fight. I did what you said. I took the higher ground but it wasn't enough.” Mag protests.

“Which was when you decided to fight back?” Wil guesses.

“I was defending myself.” Mag corrects him.

“What have we discussed that you should do in those situations?” Wil tries to remind her.

“Yell for a teacher.”

“Did you do that?”

“Yes.” Mag starts, lowering her head again.

“After I kicked her back.” 

“I am honestly just glad that they got into trouble to.” Wil admits after a moment.

“I wish that would happen more often.” Mag says with a sad sigh.

“Hey, it's alright. I get it, you know. I was never the popular kid when I was growing up. I was in pretty much the same position you were in except I didn't have any cool stories.” Wil reminds her.

“Stories I shouldn't tell.”

“No. No you shouldn't. For your safety.” Wil reiterates his point.

“Do I really have to rewrite that essay?” Mag looks up at him.

“You know you do. You can get that and all your homework done whilst I'm working.” Wil points out.

“What do I write about now though. If I can't mention the others.”

“Just write a couple of pages on me. Hey. You know what.” Wil bends down to her.

“If you get the rest of your homework done. I'll help you with the essay. We can write a couple of pages on my mom and my uncle Flick. That’ll be good enough, yeah?”

“Suppose.” Mag sighs.

“I'm sure it will be.” Wil assures her as they reach the Storlock grounds.

“Thank you.” Mag says after a moment.

“You're very welcome just… In the future, my advice based on my own school days. Just try to keep your head down. It doesn't always work but.” Wil sighs himself.

“It does help.” He continues as they walk into their home.

A wooden cabin similar to one all the Storlock healers reside it.

Watching as Mag moves to sit at the table, getting her books, paper and pens out. Wil heads to the kitchen to make her lunch.

Cutting the sandwiches he makes her into triangles he carries the plate and a glass of juice to her, placing it on the table beside her.

“I'll be back usual time. If you need me, you know where I am.” Wil smiles warmly at her, watching her as he leaves, locking the door securely behind him when he exits their cabin.

Assured that she will be safe and sound inside their home until he can return.

 

Hours into his training, Wil stands at the back of a small group of Healers.

Their group is observing an open heart surgery on an Elf.

“Now, as you all should already know, Elvin anatomy differs from other races. Their hearts are no exception.” The teacher informs the students.

“Can someone please tell me where I should make the next incision?” He enquires, looking around the group for someone to give him an answer.

“Across the wall of the right inferior atrium.” Wil answers confidently from the back.

“Correct Mr. Ohmsford.” He teacher praises him before unexpectedly, holding out the scalpel.

“Please, I would like you to take over.”

Surprised at the invitation to assist. Wil takes the scalpel from the Gnome, approaching the unconscious Elf.

Lowering the scalpel into the large incision, Wil’s fingers begin to tremble.

His head filling to brim with memories.

Being saved from a Troll attack by the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Eretria.

The bath.

The bedroom at Arborlon.

Memories of an abandoned playground in which he explored with Eretria.

When they had realized that what they felt for each other was genuine.

That Eretria was beginning to change.

Telling her that he loved her when the Guardians Of The Bloodfire were trying to manipulate them.

Reviving her with the Elfstones when she had died from blood loss trying to open up the Bloodfire.

Holding her in his arms and never wanting to let her go.

The words she had spoken when she'd forced him to leave her behind in Safehold.

When she finally said that she loved him to mere moments before he lost her...

Her enchanting laugh and her brilliant smile…

“Mr. Ohmsford.” The stern voice of his teacher snaps him out of his almost trance.

The entire room of Gnomes having witnessed Wil’s shaking hands that hover over the heart of the Elf.

“Step outside.” He instructs.

“Now.”

 

Wil knows when he's going to get a rollicking. He knows that tone of voice all too well.

The unfortunate thing is as well is that this isn't the first time that has happened.

When he has been unable to do his job, or complete his training due to flashbacks of Eretria messing with his head.

Sitting himself down on a nearby log, Wil looks down at his still trembling hands.

His head still clouded with memories of Eretria.

He loved her.

He loved her so much and now she's gone…

“Mr. Ohmsford.” The sound of his name being called by his teacher drags Wil back to the present.

Glancing up at the elder Gnome, Wil rises to his feet politely.

Slightly anxious to hear what the Gnome has to say.

“Your compassion for the patients and your dedication to your studies are impressive.” The Gnome praises him at first.

However, Wil has a feeling he knows where this is going.

“Why do I sense that there's a ‘but’ coming?” Wil says in attempt to get to the point.

“It takes more than compassion and dedication to be a good Healer.” The Gnome is blunt with him then.

“I don't think that this is your calling.”

Honestly, Wil is shocked by what he hears. He thought he was going to get a telling off for sure but not this.

This he hadn't anticipated.

“Please, Slanter went out on a limb to get me in here.” Wil reminds the Gnome in a desperate attempt to convince the Gnome that is is where he should remain.

“Why do you dedicate yourself to medicine when you possess a far greater gift?” The a Gnome enquires, referring to what he knows about Wil.

“Because magic has a price. A price that's too high, at least for me. I don't want anything to do with magic anymore. I just want to be a good healer and good guardian to Mag. I don't want to put her in danger. I've already lost…” Wil trails off, before sighing.

“I can't. I will never go back to magic.” Wil states firmly.

“You helped save the world.” The Gnome remains firm as well with his words.

“As much as we help, a Stor can never do that.”

“I'm not interested in saving the world anymore.” Wil admits.

“Just the people that I care about and anyone I can help. I just want to live a simple life here in Storlock with my kid.” Wil sighs with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Please, give me one more chance.”

“One more.” The Gnome agrees with a simple nod of his head.

“But that's it, Mr. Ohmsford.” He warns him.

Relief immediately washes over Wil as the Gnome begins to walk away again.

“You should know.” The Gnome starts, turning his head to face Wil once more.

“It wasn't Slanter whom secured your position here at Storlock.” He reveals.

“It was the Queen Of Arborlon and The Druid Allanon.”

 

Somewhere In The Four Lands…

 

Stood in the Fortress, somewhat exhausted from his duel with The Druid.

This host body not being as strong as his true form. The Dagda Moor curls his fingers around the Warlock Blade that is still held in his hands.

Focusing on finding a particular object that will help them advance to the next step.

Hissing out words in ancient Druid as the vision hits him, The Dagda Moor slowly turns himself around to face the Mord Wraith.

“The skull of The Warlock Lord.” He begins.

“The blade has told me of whom we must seek in order to locate it.” He informs the pack of Mord Wraiths.

“Find the last remaining Shannara.”

With an unearthly shriek they disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

Ready to follow their new master’s commands.

 

Meanwhile, having hit a narrow ledge covered with snow after being blasted forcibly out of The Fortress by the Mord Wraiths.

Allanon abruptly breaks out of the unconscious state he had been knocked into.

Pain immediately shooting through deep slices and and bruising around his face and down through his ribs, some of which he is led to believe have been broken due to the fall and impact.

Lifting his head from a small pool of his own blood that stains the once pristine white snow, Allanon glances up at the god awful sound that rips through his ears.

The cry of the Mord Wraiths.

He can only look up to the dark, cloudy sky in horror as five blasts of red and black smoke shoot through the sky.

The Mord Wraiths have been unleashed upon The Four Lands.

Breathing heavily from the pain, Allanon manages to roll himself onto his back.

His arm holding his sword against himself whilst he runs his fingers over his wedding ring.

Praying that wherever she may be that Amberle is safe.

Knowing that he has to do something.

Anything, to stop The Dagda Moor from resurrecting The Warlock Lord and finding a way to rid The Four Lands of the latest threat: Mord Wraiths.

Genuinely fearful that if he doesn't act immediately that Amberle’s life could be in danger.

Above anything else in The Four Lands. He needs her to be alright.

He tries to reach out with her with his mind.

Hoping that he can connect with her and assure her that he is all right, especially if she had been trying to contact him when he'd been unconscious.

To tell her that he loves her.

However, no matter how hard he tries. It it as if there is a fog between their minds.

Something preventing them from hearing one another.

Frequency problems.

Allanon knows that it must be the lack of strength he currently possesses, due to the agonizing pain he is in. Or even the location in which he is in.

One of those must be the answer to why he cannot connect with Amberle’s mind, even though he senses her there.

Whatever it may be he needs it to be resolved and quickly.

 

Arborlon 

 

‘Amberle.’ The call of her name forces Amberle into an upright position.

Awake now, Amberle rubs her head a little.

Wondering what awoke her.

Unfortunately, being awake causes the nausea to return to her and she has to bury her head in her bucket again.

When allowed a break from her sickness, Amberle tries to contact Allanon.

Hoping that it was him.

Yet when she tries to connect with his mind. Something stops her.

It’s like a fog.

An invisible force that is completely clouding up her connection between her mind and Allanon’s.

Trying to force her way past it only causes Amberle to feel worse and she has to throw up again.

‘Amberle.’ The voice fills her head again and this time Amberle recognizes it.

The Ellcrys…

‘Come. We have very little time.’ She continues after a moment.

‘But you and I must speak. Amberle.’ 

‘The fate of the world depends on it.’

 

Storlock

 

“And that's how I managed to cause a week long water shortage at Shady Vale.” Wil finishes his story to Mag, who lies nestled in the softest blankets in her bed that resides in the small room just across from Wil’s bed.

“I liked that one. That was funny.” Mag smiles.

“Believe me, my mom, my uncle and the people of Shady Vale did not find it as amusing as you just did.” Wil chuckles softly, tucking her in.

Every night he has read her a story. Either one from a book he's managed to source or an anecdote from his childhood.

“Have you got your bear?” Wil queries in a quiet voice as he knows she is near to falling asleep.

“I've got Elfstone.” She pushes the somewhat shoddy aqua blue bear that Wil had made for her out of the innards of a pillow, two silvery buttons and an abandoned aqua blue onesie.

For some unknown reason, because of the color of the bear. Mag had named him Elfstone.

Wil thought it was kind of adorable. Especially seeing as he'd been worried that his horrific attempts at making a bear would terrify her.

It had beyond surprised him when she had loved it more than words and insisted on carrying it everywhere with her.

“That's good.” Wil smooths her hair back for her once.

“Night light on or night light off?”

“On.” Mag replies with a yawn.

“Sure. Remember, need anything. I'm just across the hall. Right there.” He reminds her, even though he knows she probably won't need him at all.

“Goodnight.” He smiles down at her.

“I love you.” Mag whispers sleepily.

“Love you too, Mag.” Wil replies softly, waiting for her to fall asleep before slowly rising to his feet and leaving her room.

Which is when his warm smile fades away.

His thoughts returning to those of his memories of Eretria.

He paces up and down his room.

Careful not to be too loud so he doesn't wake Mag and also to try and clear his head.

Attempting to try and force the thoughts from his mind.

He just wants to go to sleep.

He attempts taking a sleeping potion but the affects barely touch his frazzled mind.

He tries to sit down on the ground, rocking back and forth.

Ending up on his bed when his arse goes numb.

Which is where he is able to find what he really needs right now.

Slipping his hand under the covers, he coils his fingers around the small leather pouch that resides there, removing it from its hiding place.

Opening the small bag, he tips the contents out into his hand.

The three small, aqua blue Elfstones.

Squeezing them tightly, he thinks of her name.

Everything about her he thinks of in that very moment.

Closing his eyes so he is unable to focus on the burn scars that litter up and down his arms.

Burns from the Elfstones.

The Elfstones which he has used to perform the task he is about to do many, many countless times.

Eretria.

Is what he thinks and the Elfstones come to life in the palm of his hand.

Shining a vibrant blue.

Hissing as the magic runs through his veins.

The pain doesn't particularly bother him anymore now.

Not after performing this task countless times now.

New burns form on his skin but he is rewarded.

Rewarded by a golden glow.

One that shines out from the left side of him, warming his entire body.

Turning his head, a beam crosses Wil’s lips as he sees the silhouette stood in the golden light.

His smile grows even wider as he rises to his feet.

Walking towards the figure that begins to walk towards him at the exact same time.

Pausing half way, Wil has to walk the rest of the way to reach the figure.

Resuming her walk, only moments after Wil nears, Eretria emerges from the warm golden glow.

Her smile a mischievous, yet warm one as she winks at Wil.

“Eretria.” Wil whispers as he reaches her side, arms outstretched.

“I'm lost without you.” He admits, taking her beautiful face in his hands.

Her soft skin warm to…

In a blink of an eye she is gone.

The warmth that Wil had been filled with vanishing along with her.

Leaving him alone in his grief.

Falling to his knees, Wil looks down at the hands that had just been caressing Eretria's cheeks.

His cold, empty hands.

On his knees, Wil begins to sob…

 

The Sanctuary 

 

Walking confidently up to The Ellcrys with no fear whatsoever. Amberle stops before it.

Waiting for a new message.

“Closer.” The Ellcrys whispers to her.

Sending a slight breeze that carries Amberle to the tree.

Realizing what The Ellcrys is asking, Amberle extends her hand. 

Her fingers resting upon the bark lightly.

The door to the tree opens for her in moments.

Walking up the steps towards the door.

Something, she realizes she has not done since she entered the tree to restore The Ellcrys.

The door closes when she is inside.

Even after experiencing it a couple of times now, Amberle is still startled by the close.

However, when turning around. She is not faced with just vines, bark and roots that she normally encountered when stepping into The Ellcrys.

No. This time, she has been returned to the beach like setting she had first met The Ellcrys face to face on when entering the Bloodfire.

‘Amberle.’ The Ellcrys calls her name from where she is stood, proud and tall, only a few steps away from her.

Her smile is pure and bright and she looks definitely a lot better than the last time Amberle had seen her.

Less of a vision and more like a real person is how Amberle would describe it.

Her lacy white dress, whiter than ever and there are now silvery tattoos of the tree itself traveling up her hands.

Amberle takes no haste in approaching The Ellcrys.

Yes, it still startles her to look at The Ellcrys and see her own face staring back at her.

However, she has had all year to make peace with that and right now, after a year of no contact whatsoever. Amberle is just pleased to hear and see The Ellcrys again.

“I've been trying to speak with you. Could you hear me?” Amberle enquires when she is stood in front of The Ellcrys.

“Yes and I thank you for guarding me this year. You have certainly made up for your duties as a member of The Chosen.” The Ellcrys jokes lightly.

“Unfortunately, I could not respond to you as I am yet at full strength. I died Amberle. I lost every bit of magic that I had. It will take a while for me to gather my strength. To become what I once was. This. What I am doing now, it isn't a smart decision but it is the one I must make to warn you of the dangers that you are about to face.” The Ellcrys speaks in a grave tone.

“So you're not at full strength, yet?” Amberle repeats to make sure she is understanding the tree properly.

“I am not, no. I am using what there is of my strength to inform you of the newest threat to The Four Lands. The Dagda Moor intents to resurrect The Warlock Lord and General Riga along with The Crimson plan to rid The Four Lands of magic users. Allanon is in danger.”

Fear immediately consumes Amberle to the core at her words.

“Allanon is in danger?!” 

“Yes. Grave danger. He and The Shannara are key targets of the Crimson. Allanon especially. They are searching for him and they will find him. He must be found Amberle. You must find him and reunite with Wil Shannara and Eretria…”

“Eretria?” Amberle whispers, interrupting at the mention of her name.

“Yes. She is alive. She is alive and well. She has been all along but forces beyond her power and yours have kept you apart. Because I was not at fully strength I was unable to inform you of this as I am so sorry. I wanted to. I did because I knew she was alive. I just wasn't strong enough.”

“It's fine. It's okay. I know now and I will. I will find her and Wil.” Amberle assures The Ellcrys.

“You will need them to fight what is to come. To rescue Allanon. The Four Lands needs the four of you to save it from the new darkness that will descend upon it.” The Ellcrys speaks softly to her.

“You don't have to worry. There is nothing I won't do to protect my husband. To find him.” Amberle speaks determinedly.

“I know.” The Ellcrys smiles softly.

“And this time. The fate of the world depends on it.” She informs Amberle gently, starting to flicker somewhat.

Yet, before she can vanish Amberle has an enquiry.

“Hey. I know you should not be using your powers right now. I understand completely but. Honestly, I'm really sick. I have better days but not recently and truthfully, I still feel off now. Even in here. My focus needs to be on saving Allanon. Fighting the new darkness. Please, if it's not to much to ask, could you heal me?” Amberle tries not to sound like she's begging.

“Amberle.” The Ellcrys simply laughs lightly.

Closing the gap between them and taking Amberle’s hands in hers.

“There is nothing to heal.” The Ellcrys replies with a warm smile, gripping Amberle’s hands.

Beginning to fade away.

“You must keep yourself safe, Amberle.” The voice of The Ellcrys continues as she fades.

“You must keep them safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is awful. I tried I really tried with this chapter but it is so not my best work at all. Thank you so much for reading, please comment if you can :)


	3. Who Is Mareth?

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Arborlon

 

After leaving The Sanctuary and The Ellcrys behind, Amberle returns to her room and starts to write a note.

The note is for her Uncle’s. To explain to them without actually telling them in person what The Ellcrys has asked of her and that is why she had to leave.

Knowing that if she tried to ask or speak with them about the matter that they would not let her go in the state she is currently in.

Even though The Ellcrys told her that there's nothing to heal.

Amberle is still confused by the tree’s words to her.

Surely there must be something wrong with her. She's thrown up every day now for the past few weeks.

However, it is something Amberle chooses to put out her mind for something she cares far more about.

Allanon.

Allanon is in danger and she must rescue him.

Or even prevent him from getting into a dangerous situation in the first place.

Whatever happens, she is going to save her husband and that is that.

She chooses the clothes she wore when on the Quest to wear for her mission.

They were comfortable and she found it easy to fight in them.

She also lays out Allanon's cloak. The weather is cooler now and seeing as she's already feeling sick she doesn't want to make it any worse by getting a chill.

However, when she comes to buttoning up the back of her top, she finds that she cannot do up all the buttons.

Either it's shrunk after being thoroughly washed after the quest. Which it was, extensively. Or she's getting fat.

The latter is more likely, Amberle muses to herself. She knew spending so many days in bed would come with a price!

Frustrated, Amberle in the end chooses a long, loose, long sleeved burgundy shirt.

Yet, stubbornly because she likes the top so much, she puts it on over the outside, holding it in place by doing up a couple of the buttons on it and wearing a belt that has silvery chains hanging from it. 

Finally, she puts Allanon's cloak around her shoulders, covering almost the entirety of her head with the hood.

Good, it will help her sneak out of the palace undetected.

Taking a map from her desk, Amberle glances over it once.

First stop, Storlock.

The Ellcrys said that she would require Wil.

Wil and Eretria.

Because Eretria is alive.

The very thought of that fact makes Amberle smile as she pockets the map.

Surprisingly Allanon has many pockets on the inside of his cloak.

He is such a resourceful man. Amberle muses to herself.

In more ways than one.

Smirking to herself, Amberle lifts her father’s sword into her hands, fixing it to her belt before touching the hilt lightly with her fingers.

Her thumb running over her engagement and wedding rings absentmindedly.

Her thoughts returning to those of Allanon.

She is going to save him.

She will not lose him. Not now.

Determined. Amberle holds her head up high before walking through her bedroom door.

Disappearing into the night.

 

It is a long way to Storlock.

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

One by one, knives hit a wooden target dead centre.

Courtesy of Eretria.

Whom is practicing her Troll killing maneuvers.

“Ouch.” Lyria winces as she witnesses the way Eretria sharply throws her knives into the target she has made.

Eretria doesn't respond.

To be honest, she'd much rather be alone right now.

“Ok. Good talk.” Lyria continues when it becomes apparent to her that Eretria isn't going to greet her.

“What do you want, Lyria?” Eretria asks with a sigh.

“I'm not in the mood for sex.”

Giving her a sympathetic smile, Lyria lets out a sigh of her own.

“What's wrong? Are you upset by what happened earlier?”

“Why on earth would I be… No. I'm just annoyed. Cogline said that I needed to let go of my old life.” Eretria admits, thinking that if she just tells the truth Lyria might take the hint and leave her alone.

“I thought you already had.” Lyria retorts.

“If you haven't? He's not wrong then.”

“Look, if you're just going to agree with what he said you should just go.” Eretria glares at her.

“I'm sorry, Eretria. I just thought that you had let go of your old life.” Lyria attempts to apologize.

“Not talking about it is different from letting go of it.” Are the words Eretria chooses to respond with.

“But I thought that we agreed that all that's important is who we are now. Whatever we were before doesn't matter.” Lyria points out.

Eretria scoffs.

“I loved them. Lyria. I cared about them so much and it's only been a year. You can't. No one can just expect me to forget how much I cared about them.” Eretria admits with a shake of her head.

“I get that. I do and I'm sorry.” Lyria reaches for Eretria's arm.

“No one is asking you to forget them. Move on, perhaps but not forget. Let them be a happy memory. Embrace your future.” Lyria suggests.

“I'm trying to.” Eretria sighs, letting Lyria take hold of her wrist.

“I am.” She says truthfully.

“I know. I was just kind of hoping that you and I…”

“Lyria. I care about you. You know that. I do. You mean a lot to me and we have a lot of fun together. I'm just… I'm still not ready for a serious relationship. I've never done that and the one time that I tried…”

“With Amberle?” Lyria's interjection causes Eretria to raise an eyebrow at her.

“Who is she, Eretria?”

“She's probably the bravest person I've ever met.” Eretria replies, a somewhat smile forming when talking about her friend.

“I really cared about her. She meant a lot to me.”

“So, we were you two ever together then?” Lyria presses for more information.

“Oh good god no. Not like that. I'm pretty sure she's married now to one of the scariest, yet bravest and most dedicated man I've ever encountered.” Eretria snorts again at the very notion Lyria is suggesting.

“Yeah, I cared about her a lot but, she was like a sister. A stubborn, annoying but kind and caring sister. I've never met anyone like her and yeah, I think I kinda loved her because I'd never had a friend like that before. I feel this connection to her that I can't explain. If anything I'd say it was a bond, a sisterly bond.” Eretria admits.

“And Wil?” Lyria continues to press for questions.

Eretria pulls her arm free from Lyria's arm at her words.

Her blood running cold and sadness filling her to the core at the mention of the name of the man she has tried so hard to force from her mind this past year.

“How does he fit into the picture and Allanon? Who's that guy? What are they to you?”

“Allanon is Amberle's husband.” Eretria tells her.

“Wil?” Lyria gives Eretria an expectant look.

“Wil.” Eretria whispers numbly.

“Eretria, the nights that we've spent together have taught me that you talk in your sleep so I've kind of pieced it together.”

“Wil.” Eretria repeats, unsure of what to say right now as her mind is running a mile a minute with thoughts of Wil racing through it.

“Wil was the first person to ever look and me and see someone good.” Eretria speaks when she is able to form a coherent sentence.

“I never thought it was possible to be free from my life as a Rover until Wil and Amberle came along. Until Wil dropped into my life. He knew who I was all along. He knew the real me.” Eretria finds herself saying, encouraged by the more positive thoughts of Wil.

“Are you still in love with him?” Lyria enquires in a rather blunt manner.

“Can we talk about something else?” Eretria requests after a minute.

“Eretria. It might make you feel better if you answer the question.”

“Why do you care, Lyria? Don't you want me to let go of the past.” Eretria turns on her then.

“Yeah, I do but honestly, I want to know exactly what past it is that you should be letting go of.” Lyria points out.

“It's not like you tell me anything about yours.” Eretria gives her a look.

“Yes, well. I am standing by what I vowed to myself. That I thought you agreed with. That whoever we were doesn't matter any more.” Lyria declares firmly.

“It's been a year, Lyria.” Eretria mutters after a moment, aware that Lyria isn't going to drop the topic until she has received an answer.

“I have done everything in my power to get over him and I think I finally have. That I'm in a good place. I've made peace with it now. I think I am over him.” Eretria reveals.

“You think?” Lyria raises a skeptical eyebrow at her.

“Yes.” Eretria states sharply.

“Good.” Lyria wraps her finger around a strand of Eretria's hair.

“You know, if I ever decide to ask you questions about your past. I'm expecting you to be a honest as I just was. I pretty much demand it.” Eretria informs her.

“Fair enough.” Lyria lets out another sigh.

“I hope one day that you'll open up to me the way I just opened up to you.” Eretria gives her another stern look.

“Perhaps I will.” Lyria smiles before lowering her head.

“But first.” She pauses, looking up into the eyes of the women she admires so much.

“What?” Eretria is perplexed by her reaction.

“There's something you gotta know.”

“Carry on.” Eretria folds her arms.

“I should've told you this before.” Lyria admits, a guilty look forming upon her face.

“It's about Cogline. He's been lying to you.”

“He's been what?” Eretria starts.

“Shh.” Lyria holds a finger to her lips which Eretria bats away.

“Tell me. Now!” 

“Not here.” Lyria whisper-hisses at her.

“Fine. In here then.” Eretria grabs Lyria's arm, storming towards the small caravan that she resides in, locking them inside the second they step through the door.

“Tell me everything. Right now.” Eretria fixes Lyria with a vicious glare.

Of course this was too good to be true.

She should've just gone back to Arborlon on her own!

Right from the start.

“A week after you decided that you were going to stay with us, Cogline summoned all of the scouts. He told them that some people would be looking for you. Dangerous people.” She adds quickly, noticing the furious expression upon Eretria's face that is slowly forming.

“We had to prevent them from ever finding you.”

Eretria starts to pace the room, seething with rage at what Lyria is telling her.

“A couple of months later, after you'd settled in. I saw the scouts in his lab. They said that the Eretria problem had been taken care of and gave him something as proof. After that all the patrols stopped.” Lyria admits.

“Do you know what the scouts gave him?” Eretria glares up at Lyria.

“I have no idea but he's a pack rat, so I'm sure it's somewhere in his lab.” Lyria shrugs, glancing worriedly at Eretria when she begins to play with one of her knives on a rather dangerous manner.

“Then tonight we’re finding it.” Eretria hisses determinedly.

“We?” Lyria asks in a small voice.

“Yes. We. I am pissed Lyria. I am so goddam mad right now you would not believe but you told me the truth. That counts for something and is the only reason I have not killed you.” Eretria growls and by the tone of her voice, Lyria knows her words to be true.

“There's more.” Lyria starts after a moment.

“What?” Eretria practically snarls this time.

“The blue tattoos we paint on your face. They're apparently, a way to stop magic users from getting inside your head. Cogline came up with the recipe. We all wore them to make it look like symbols of unity but he was apparently trying to protect you from a magic user…”

“Allanon.” Eretria snap-corrects her before marching over to the sink.

Starting to rub at the blue markings furiously with water.

“Eretria, are you sure…”

“Shut up!” Eretria growls back continuing to rub at the blue paint until it slowly begins to fade away.

It feels like she's been hit by a bomb.

An invisible force ripping through her mind.

Voices filling her head over and over again.

Message after message pouring in.

They did go looking for her.

They never gave up on her at all.

Allanon tried to send her a message every single day.

Every single day for the past year.

 

Storlock

 

Unable to get to sleep and in such a state that he was afraid of waking up Mag, Wil had left their home, locked the door securely before disappearing into the night.

Ending up in the pub.

Which is where he is now, sat in the far corner of the room, trying to be invisible whilst hunched over a large jug of ale.

His eyes flickering over his work.

The only time he looks up is when he realizes that he is not alone anymore.

“Well that looks fascinating.” The voice of the woman he'd treated for her burn wounds earlier chimes as she slides into the chair across from him.

“Not in the mood for company.” He mumbles.

“Sorry.” He adds.

If the circumstances had been different, he'd might have been tempted to let her stay.

“You know, gotta be honest, Wil.” She speaks his name. Making it clear to Wil in that moment that she is most definitely not who she seems.

“This whole brooding, tortured loner routine isn't really working for you.” She raises her eyebrows at him, a confident smirk at her lips.

“I'm deeply surprised that the guy who helped save The Four Lands from The Dagda Moor and his army of Demons last year doesn't have people lining up to buy him rounds.” She remarks, glancing around once before removing something from her pocket.

“Or, uh, collect the bounty on his head.” She places his wanted card right on the table in front of him.

Wil raises an eyebrow of his own when he sees it.

“It’s not just about you either.” She adds, slapping down another card.

One that bares a drawing of Allanon.

“Whilst I'm more interested in The Druid, Storlock was easier to find…” She is abruptly silenced by Wil pulling a knife from his boot and aiming it directly at her side.

“Wow, you're full of surprises. Didn't think you had the balls.”

“Yeah, well. It's not the first time a beautiful woman has tried to take advantage of me.”

“I’d be flattered if you didn't have a knife to me.” She gives him a somewhat glare.

More bored than anything really.

“Enough. You come into the clinic with a story about how you burned yourself. Then I spot you sitting across the bar eyeing me for the last hour. You see, if I stab an Elf right here above the abdomen and twist the blade, you'll bleed out in less than a minute.” He speaks in the most threatening tone he thinks he's ever addressed a person in.

“That's really fascinating and so scary. Wow. I'm terrified.” Her voice is laced with sarcasm when she responds.

“Honestly, I think you're gonna need my help getting away from the real bounty hunters that are sitting two tables down. That man and that woman.” She points them out to Wil with a quick flick of her head.

“You know, they had a third guy outside ready to bag you, right after he went back to your place and killed your kid but, I slit his throat before I came in. Which is, how I got these cards.” She taps them lightly with her fingers, causing Wil to realize that they both are stained with blood.

“Someone just sobered up real fast.” She comments as she slaps the cards back down on the table.

“I hope you know how to use that knife. Or you know, you could just hide behind me and let me handle this.” 

“Why are you helping me?” Wil enquires.

This woman is an enigma to him.

There is something about her though.

Something that reminds him of someone else. Wil just can't place it.

“I'll explain that after we get out of here.” She states before laughing, her laugh sweet and enticing mere seconds before she leans over and presses her lips to his.

Wil immediately attempts to pull away but her grip on his shoulder is firm and she keeps her lips to his for a few more moments before pulling a way, a wide smile upon her face.

“You just picked me up, we’re very drunk and you're taking me back to your place.” She gives him the story she wishes them to act out.

“You see a bit slow but try and keep up, come on.” She whispers to him, nodding her head slightly when Wil begins to beam at her, his hand caressing the back of her head as he gets up, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

The two of them beginning to stumble towards the exit together.

Playing his part by occasionally turning to whisper something to her.

She glances up at him as if she's expecting him to kiss her again.

He doesn't. He’ll flirt, he’ll hold her closer but he won't do that.

They laugh between them as they walk.

Straight into the bounty hunters.

“Excuse me.” Wil puts on his best attempt at a drunken drawl.

“I'm about to get lucky here.” His grin is a goofy one.

“So are we.” The bounty hunter responds.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” The woman taunts Mareth.

“Hard way works for me.” Mareth uses their abrupt closeness to head butt the woman. Wil punching the man at the same time.

Whom immediately kicks Wil back forcefully.

Having not been in a fight for quite some time now. Wil is immediately taken a back.

Yet recovers quickly and tries to knock the guy out with a trey.

Mareth avoids a knife attack by leaning back against the table, pulling herself away from the female that is trying to kill her.

Wil tries to scramble away from the man but is trapped against a table, kicked in the middle to keep him down.

Meanwhile, Mareth leaps to her feet, avoiding attack after attack from the woman that surges at her with the knife. Defending herself with ease and managing to block all the attacks before she is finally at a stage where she grabs the woman's arm and forces her head into the side of a table.

Wil, however, is still struggling against his attacker, trying everything in his power to avoid being struck by the man’s knife.

Which only narrowly misses his head when being forced downwards.

Wil uses that as a way to force himself into a sitting position, trying to fight back but the man breaks the table from beneath him and it collapses underneath him.

Turning her attention back to the woman, Mareth upturns the table on her before kicking her over and over again.

Whilst Wil is trying to get the upper hand in his battle, managing to knock the guy onto the floor with him, only to have to dodge attacks from there.

Trying to get up, the man only follows him and shoves Wil into the counter, raising his knife to stab him, punching him to slow him down.

However, Wil spits blood in his face. Hoping that would buy him some time.

It did not.

Aiming the knife directly at his chest, the bounty hunter prepares to finish Wil off moments before he himself is stabbed through the chest.

Mareth having stolen the blade from the woman she'd just killed.

Using it to kill him to save Wil’s ass.

She figured she'd have to do that.

He's absolutely freakin’ useless.

 

Managing to escape the pub, Wil staggers back to his place.

Holding his hand firmly to his wounded side.

Having been caught by the bounty hunters blade.

“Be super quiet.” He hisses at Mareth abruptly.

“My kid’s sleeping and we are not going to wake her up.” He groans.

“Says the guy who is making the most noise right now.” Mareth hisses back at him.

Wil mumbles something inaudible in response before unlocking his front door, pushing it open as quietly as he can.

“You seriously had no idea that you and The Druid were being hunted?” Mareth enquires once they're inside.

“I did actually. I had heard stuff about some extremist Elves going after magic users but Storlock is a neutral zone.” Wil replies, tugging off his jacket.

“Might want to tell that to The Crimson.” Mareth snorts before fixing Wil with a glare.

“So you knew you were being hunted. You and The Druid, who I assumed was your friend since you apparently fought beside him in the war last year. Do you even care if he got caught by The Crimson?” Her tone is an accusing one.

“He's fine. He's good. He’s literally the most powerful man I know. I've never seen someone behead someone the way he ended The Dagda Moor. Besides he's got all the protection in the world back in Arborlon.” Wil hisses through the pain.

“So that makes it okay, does it?”

“Why do you care about Allanon…” Wil is cut off by another gasp of pain as he tries to remove his top, the fabric of which is stuck to his wound.

“Here, let me help you.” Mareth steps forward to assist him in that task, wincing when she sees the extremely deep knife wound stretching across his side.

Dropping down to the bed, Wil tries to breathe through the pain, remaining as quiet as possible.

His eyes flickering to the room across from his bed. Hoping that Mag sleeps through this.

Turning his attention back to the woman sat across from him, Wil lets out a somewhat sigh.

“Thanks for your help back there. You didn't have to do that.”

“I didn't do it for thanks.” Her response is a quick one.

“I plan on collecting that favour.” She informs him in a matter of fact tone.

“Nice.” Wil grumbles through another agonizing moment of pain.

“I'm no healer but I'm thinking that, that needs stitches. I'm gonna go get one of your Stor friends.” She tells him.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Wil calls her back as quietly as he can.

“What?” She whirls around to face him again.

“I was drunk and in a bar fight. I'm already on thin ice around here, they'd kick me out.” Wil admits through his pain to a disbelieving Mareth.

“So you're just gonna stay right here and bleed out?” She gives him a look of bemusement.

“Great plan.”

Rolling his eyes when she replies with sarcasm again, Wil lifts his hand.

“Hand me my jacket.”

Frowning, yet complying with his request, Mareth hands him his jacket.

Watching as Wil pulls a small leather pouch from one of the pockets, emptying the contents out into his hands.

Three aqua blue Elfstones.

“Enjoy the show.” Wil quips as he makes a fist around the stones.

Thinking of Eretria to light them up.

Pressing the now light and powerful stones directly into the cut on his side.

Trying to keep himself from crying out in pain as the magic does its work.

Burning his skin to heal the rather severe wound.

Dropping back onto the bed seconds later.

Passing out from both the pain and the exhaustion.

Mareth scoffs at the sight.

“How did this guy ever save the world?”

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

“Cogline won't be long, dinners almost over…”

“I don't need a running commentary, Lyria!” Eretria hisses at her, rubbing her still sore head.

The headache caused by being hit with all the messages Allanon and The Ellcrys itself had tried to communicate to her with.

Every single day.

They never gave up on finding her alive.

Not once.

Stepping into Cogline’s office and beginning to search it with her eyes, Eretria is focused on what she has to do.

Where as, Lyria is soon distracted by the items on the bookcases.

“Look at all this stuff…”

“Go check his desk.” She adds soon afterwards. Knowing that Eretria wants to find the item then leave this place for good.

Go back to Arborlon.

Find her Wil…

Approaching the desk, Eritrea pulls it open, searching it quickly with her fingers.

Riffling through each draw she can find.

Only to find nothing.

Just harmless, non incriminating trinkets.

However, upon tugging at the final desk draw, Eretria is surprised to find this one fastened shut.

Bending down, Eretria slides out the knife she always keeps tucked inside her boot, using it to try and pry the desk open.

“Hurry up!” Lyria advises her, a nervous look on her face as she fears getting caught by Cogline.

Eretria ignores her. Using her expertise as an ex-Rover to crack the desk open with her knife.

When it pops open for her, Eretria immediately begins to search the contents.

Freezing when her fingers trace over cool stone.

Cool turquoise stone

Wil’s necklace…

Eretria presses a hand to her mouth in shock when she sees it.

Wil…

Eretria cannot move. Her fingers trembling as she holds the necklace.

“Can I help you?” The voice of Cogline calls out.

Seeing as he is now stood just behind Lyria.

They've been caught.

“You son of a bitch.” Eretria snarls, completely past caring about the fact they've just been caught snooping.

“Wil, Amberle and Allanon came looking for me! This is Wil’s pendant and you, you were using those symbols that you told me were a symbol of peace and one of unity to block Allanon from my head. He tried to contact me every day. They thought I was dead! They never stopped looking for me!” Eretria hisses at him.

Lyria restraining her from attacking Cogline there and then.

“I swear to god, Lyria. If you don't let me go you are losing your hands!”

“Let her go, Lyria. I think I need to speak to Eretria alone.” Cogline says after a moment.

“Just. Calm down. Don't do anything you might regret later.” Lyria warns the fury filled Eretria before slowly releasing her.

Slowly walking away.

“Asshole!” Eretria growls the second Lyria is out of sight, launching herself at Cogline and pinning him to the wall, using the knife she had just cracked his desk open with to hold against his throat.

“I knew I should have thrown that damn thing away. That boy searched for you with his child for months. I prevented him from finding you. The Queen Of Arborlon and her Druid husband too, they were all close…”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now.” Eretria threatens menacingly.

“Come on! Tell me why!” 

Blinking rapidly, Cogline sighs.

“Because that boy. ‘Wil’. He's a Shannara. The Queen, an Elessedil and the other is a Druid. When folks like that come knocking, that means that people are going to get hurt. Die even…” He chokes out an explanation as quickly as he can but is not quick enough for Eretria.

“So you lied?! Wil wasn't just some friend, Cogline. I loved him!” 

“I was trying to protect you.” He protests.

“I don't need protection. I just want the truth for once!” She snaps back furiously.

“I promised your mother that I would guard you with my life. I was afraid that those people would harm you Eretria, or cause your death. For over twenty years, I thought I'd failed your mother. I couldn't live with myself. I didn't want to lose you again and I would have if they had found you.” He reveals to Eretria, who's grip on the knife she holds to his throat doesn't relent.

“I know you loved her, but that wasn't your choice to make.” Eretria snarls, lowering her knife finally and turning to leave but he catches her arm when she does.

“Please, don't go.” He all but begs her.

“Ignore the vision of The Ellcrys and all of this, I beg of you.”

“You know I can't do that and after everything you've done. You're lucky I'm leaving you here alive.” She hisses, pulling her arm free and storming off.

“Eretria!” He calls after her.

“Sometimes the truth doesn't set you free.” He warns her in a gentle tone of voice.

“Sometimes it just brings you more pain.”

“Then that will be for me to discover.” Eretria states firmly before marching off into the night.

She will find Amberle, Allanon and Wil and she shall be reunited with them.

Whatever it takes.

 

Storlock

 

Eyes snapping open in a split second, Wil is dragged back into consciousness abruptly.

Glancing down at the fist he has made around the Elfstones and the slight burning pain in his side, the memories of last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

The bounty hunters, the mysterious woman who seems to know so much about him but saved his ass back there. The injuries and passing out…

Mag.

Wil gets to his feet immediately, scanning the room for her.

Moving as quickly as his aching body will allow him, he races into her room.

She isn't there.

“Mag!” Wil calls out, turning around in a circle.

Which is when his eyes land upon a note nailed to the door.

‘Don't worry, I took your kid to school. She was really worried when she woke up and found you still passed out. I told her what happened and who I was. All is good. I will be back later to collect on that favour. Please try and pull yourself together before that, Wil Shannara.’ 

Glaring at the piece of paper in his hands, Wil rolls his eyes once before setting it down on the side.

Contemplating whether or not he should go down to Mag’s school and make sure she got there safely.

Mere moments before he can hear the sounds of a commotion outside.

Tugging on a soft sweatshirt, Wil runs out of the door, shocked at the sight that he is met with.

Stor healers, running back and forth trying to help masses of people that are limping, bleeding and in absolutely terrible medical conditions.

“What happened?!” Wil shouts the second he can find the words to use after being met with such a horror.

He is a Healer to be. He must use what he knows to help.

“A human village was attacked.” His mentor informs him.

“We are setting up triage stations here, it's gonna be a long night.”

“Which village?” Wil grabs the Gnomes arm before he can direct Wil to a station.

“Shady Vale.” He admits grimly.

Eyes widening in horror at the Gnome’s words, Wil begins to whirl around on the spot.

“Shady…” He whispers.

Uncle Flick…

“UNCLE FLICK!” Wil cries out as he breaks into a run, racing through the crowds of the injured.

“UNCLE FLICK!”

“WIL!” A familiar voice calls back to him.

Recognizing the voice in an instant, Wil turns to face the source.

“Wil Ohmsford. Is that really you?”

“Dax!” Wil calls as he races towards the man that lies upon a stretcher.

Wil knows in an instant that he is gravely wounded.

“Hey.” Wil starts as he takes the man's hand.

“It was The Crimson. They were looking for you.” He speaks quickly through his evident pain.

“You can't stay… You can't stay here.” He warns him.

“What about my uncle?” Wil enquires in a trying-to-be-calm manner.

“The second I knew they were looking for you, I told Flick to hide. I hope they didn't find him.” He whispers, his voice becoming hoarse and his grip on Wil’s fingers loosing.

“Let's get him to surgery.” Wil looks up at the people that are carrying his stretcher.

“IT’S THE QUEEN!” Wil suddenly hears someone call.

“The Queen…” Wil trails off, turning around in all directions.

“Go, get him to surgery now. I'll be right there.” Wil instructs, squeezing Drax’s hand once.

“Thank you, my boy. Thank you.” Dax releases his fingers as Wil sets off through the crowd again.

Pushing carefully past people towards the sound of a horse…

“WIL!” Another familiar voice fills his ears.

Wil sees her then, dismounting her horse and running towards him.

Amberle.

Eyes widening to an alarming size at the sight of his friend that he hasn't seen in one whole year, Wil races to her side.

“Wil!” Amberle calls when she sees him running.

“Amberle.” Wil whispers when he reaches her, tugging her into his arms the second he gets near.

Holding his friend close for several moments, both overjoyed at seeing her and worried.

“It's so good to see you.” She whispers as she holds him tightly.

“You to. You too. It's been hectic around here right now and…” Wil trails off as the worry returns.

“Hey, hey. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Wil queries, pulling away to check her over with his eyes.

“I'm fine. I'm fine.” Amberle grips his arms tightly.

“Thank god.” Wil lifts her back into his arms, spinning her around once.

“Woah, woah. Wil, put me down.” Amberle groans.

“Are you sure you're… Ah…” Wil winces when he releases her, only for his friend to turn around and throw up in nearby bush.

“Amberle, are you sure you're okay?” Wil goes to her side immediately, holding her hair back for her.

“Wil. I'm fine, don't worry. I’m just a bit…” She trails off as another wave of nausea hits her.

“What happened here?” She asks when she's finally finished.

“Amberle… What's wrong? You look…” Wil winces when he sees the exhausted expression on her face when she finally looks at him.

“I'm fine. I'm fine. I don't need you to be worried. I need your help.” She grips his arms.

“Why? What's wrong. Is it…”

“Tell me what happened?” She commands moments later, gripping Wil’s arms tighter.

“Shady Vale got hit by The Crimson. They're looking for me. They're looking for Allanon too. Is he here? Back at Arborlon? Wait…” Wil pauses when he sees the look that appears in Amberle’s eyes.

“Amberle, where is he?”

“I don't know. I haven't seen him in weeks. He had information on Bandon so I told him to go and look for him. He did and I haven't been able to speak with him. I communicated with The Ellcrys and she told me that he was in danger. That I needed to find you and Eretria.” She informs him quickly.

Wil’s eyes widen even further this time. His mouth near to hanging open at her words.

“Eretria…”

“She's alive. I don't know where she is but she's alive. The Ellcrys told me. We have to find her and Allanon. He's in danger, Wil. I need your help.” Amberle begs him.

Wil nods quickly.

Even if he's internally screaming.

The Ellcrys is sending them on another quest?

This is not what he ever wanted to have to endure again. Ever.

Why can't he have a peaceful life here in Storlock?

However, this is his friends. They're in danger and Eretria…

“And I'm here. I'm here for you. I'll help you find them.” Wil assures her without any hesitation.

“Thank you, Wil.” Amberle squeezes his hands.

“But there is something we have to do first.” Wil informs her.

“What?”

“Mag. I've got to go and get her. I can't leave her here.”

“Of course.” Amberle nods.

“We can take my horse.”

“Yeah, and you can tell me now why you became the Queen Of Arborlon’.” He starts to follow her.

“This is why you shouldn't wait a year before seeing your friends, Wil.” Amberle gives him one of her usual stern glances that honestly, Wil has missed.

Climbing onto her horse, Wil glances back at the injured once as they begin to ride away.

Praying that his Uncle Flick is going to be alright.

“By the way.” Amberle calls as they ride into the distance together.

“What?” Wil smiles somewhat.

“I like your new hair.”

Wil just beams.

He has missed his friend.

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

“Why are you following me?” Eretria sighs when she sees Lyria racing after her.

“Because I'm not about to let you go off alone. Especially not angry.” Lyria informs her.

“I don't need your help.” Eretria retorts.

“You don't need to be going off into Rover territory alone.” She folds her arms.

“You forget that I was a Rover. I can handle them just fine on my own. You're going to slow me down.” Eretria points out.

“Please, let me help you. This is not one of your smarter ideas, Eretria.” Lyria warns her.

“Excuse me?” Eretria turns to face her at that point.

“Are you sure that going after them is a good idea. Really?” Lyria sighs.

“I've be summoned by The Ellcrys.” Eretria states plainly.

“I have to find Amberle and Wil and we've gotta save Allanon from whatever danger he's landed himself in. They spent an entire year looking for me. I am not giving up on them.” Eretria informs her firmly.

“Because they never gave up on me.”

“I'm coming with you.” Lyria says after a moment.

“You really don't have to…”

“Yes I do because, as I said. This is dangerous and you shouldn't be going off into the dark alone. I'm here for you and if that's what you really want. I'll help you find them.” She lets out another sigh.

Still not best pleased with Eretria's plan but not against it either.

If it gives Eretria peace of mind and a chance for her to move on then that could be good for her.

“Then keep moving, stay close and don't slow me down.” Eretria speaks in a warning tone of voice.

“It's a long way to Arborlon.”

Setting off again, Eretria walks up ahead.

The two women wandering through a maze of stone.

Eretria's fingers on her knife as she peers around each corner.

Prepared to attack anyone or anything that might be lurking.

However, it is Lyria that is attacked first. Grabbed from behind by an attacker.

“For gods sake!” Eretria groans, whirling around with her knife.

She knew Lyria would slow her down!

Knife in hand, aimed at the individual that has Lyria. Eretria prepares to attack.

“Bad move if you want to live.” Hisses the attacker that stands behind her.

One that holds a knife to her side.

The one that holds Lyria, has a hatchet to her throat.

The others armed with crossbows.

They are completely and utterly surrounded.

 

Storlock

 

“So, let me get this straight. You became the Queen Of Arborlon to try and get the people to turn against The Crimson?” Wil queries once Amberle has finished her story.

“Yes. I thought to myself that perhaps we could rid the Four Lands of The Crimson if I, the ruler of The Four Lands had a magic user by my side. I thought it would send out a positive image about magic users. Unfortunately, The Crimson have only grown in numbers and have become more ferocious in their attacks and crimes. Uncle Ander sent Gnomes after Allanon but…”

“The Ellcrys called to you and told you that, that wasn't enough?” Wil guesses.

“Basically.” Amberle replies.

“And now we're on another quest.” Wil sigh-groans.

“Apparently so.” Amberle lets out a sigh of her own.

“Great.” Wil tries his hardest not to whine.

“You know, things were actually going well. I had Mag, I was training to be a Healer. Yeah, I was still pretty much scarred for life after everything we went through last year but, I wasn't being attacked every single day. I guess it was just…”

“Too good to be true?” Amberle guesses.

“Yep.” Wil mutters.

“I know. I understand, before The Crimson and all this, things were going well for me too. I had Allanon. My Uncle Ander got engaged to Commander Tilton, finally and you would be amazed at the amount of things that my Uncle Arion has accomplished. I know I am.” She tells him with a somewhat smile.

“And then, the world decides, you know what I'm going to cause more trouble that's going to force an Elf, a Half-Elf, a Rover and a Druid to work together to stop the end of the world 2.0!” Wil releases another groan.

“Basically.” Amberle sighs softly with a shrug of her shoulders.

“The Ellcrys warned me about what we would be facing…”

“Ohh god there's more?”

“The Dagda Moor plans to resurrect the Warlock Lord.”

“Well that sounds just great doesn't it?” Wil moans with a roll of his eyes.

“We have to stop them. Me, Allanon, you…”

“Eretria.” Wil finishes quietly.

Still finding it hard to believe in the shocking turn of events.

“I can't believe she's still alive.” Wil admits.

“This past year…” He falls silent.

Amberle is his best friend, he should be able to tell her how he felt.

How the past year has treated him and how's he's become a shadow of his former self.

“It was hard for you.” Amberle guesses.

“I. I um… I.” Wil pauses, grateful to see Mag’s school up a head.

“We're here.” Wil holds up a hand, the two of them dismounting the horse.

“Wil you can talk to me about what happened, you know. Anytime. I’m here.” Amberle rests a hand on his arm gently.

He responds with a grateful smile.

“Thanks.” He looks down once before deciding to give her a hug.

He has missed her so much this past year.

She is his best friend and she always will be and he shouldn't have waited this long to see her.

“Except, I do want something in return.” Amberle pulls away for a moment.

“What?” Wil frowns a little.

“That when we put and end to this. When we save it all again that we do things differently. We don't. We don't wait a whole year before seeing each other again, okay?” Amberle requests.

“Okay, I can agree to that.” Wil nods.

Amberle gives her friend a warm smile in return before letting him take the lead. 

Fortunately, when they arrive at Mag’s school they see that the children are sitting on the grass, outside.

Amberle smiles even wider when she sees Mag.

Having not seen the girl for a whole year, she has changed. There are a few braids in her hair and she wears a leather jacket that is the same light blue color as Wil’s.

She looks like she's daydreaming.

“Your. Your Highness.” The teacher stutters when she lays eyes on Amberle.

Gasps arise from all the students in the area, all struck by amazement and wonder at the sight of their Queen.

“Amberle!” Mag cheers the second she sees her.

“Hey!” Amberle beams warmly, moving quickly towards Mag, who is already on her feet and racing towards Amberle.

“I've missed you so much! Nobody here believes me about what happened. I'm so glad you’re here.” Mag hugs Amberle tightly, who glances between Wil and the stunned teacher and in awe students.

“They don't believe you? Well. It was a pretty crazy thing that we did last year but I can assure you all.” Amberle calls to the students and the teacher.

“That everything Mag told you did occur and that she and Wil are heroes. I would have preferred it if they had chosen to remain with me in Arborlon but Wil wanted to help other by becoming a Healer.” Amberle informs the crowd plainly.

Mag smirks smugly as she continues to hug Amberle but turns to give her classmates and teacher and ‘I told you so.’ Look.

Wil just shrugs. He hasn't said anything, or tried to prevent Amberle from speaking the truth because he knows that The Crimson most likely now know that he's situated here and honestly, once he's become a Healer. If he ever gets to finish his studies, he may just decide to be a Healer in Arborlon at this rate.

“I would love to discuss it more but, unfortunately there are serious matters that myself, Wil and Mag have to attend to. So we have to go.” Amberle states plainly.

“Yeah.” Mag nods, still eying her teacher and classmates smugly as she reaches for Wil’s hand.

“We’re off to save the world again.” She declares with a final firm nod of her head as she turns around, leaving her bewildered and amazed classmates behind.

Hopefully for the last time.

“Are we saving the world again?” She whispers to Amberle and Wil as they begin to walk away.

Looking between one another, Wil and Amberle nod.

“Yep.” Wil sighs.

“We’re off to save the world.”

And save my husband. Amberle muses to herself.

Her eyes brimming with tears as she thinks of Allanon who she just can't seem to reach right now.

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

One sudden blast of cold air shocks Allanon into consciousness again.

He is still practically immobile on the cliff ledge.

Excruciating pain consuming his whole body.

He has to move.

The Wraith Mord are on the loose.

Amberle is in danger.

He needs to get to his wife.

Rolling back over to the very edge, Allanon peers down it, there is a fair amount of snow in his eyes but he thinks he can see another ledge below.

Realizing that it's a bit of a drop, Allanon uses what's left of his strength to position himself over the ledge, lowering himself down despite the painful ache in his limbs and the searing pain in the ribs he has broken he drops down onto the lower ledge.

Growling out in pain when he hits the stone hard.

Causing more bruises and slices to appear on his face when he hits the ground head first.

For a moment he just lies there, finding it hard and incredibly painful to breathe.

Knowing that no matter what, that he has to keep moving. Allanon lets out a groan of pain as he lifts himself up again.

Realizing that he is able to stand upon this ledge he does so.

The pain only building as he forces himself to his feet.

Very unsteady feet that he does his best to ignore as he scrapes some of the snow off of him and out of his eyes.

Another searing wave of pain through his ribs almost causes him to loose his footing again but he rides it out slowly.

Running his thumb over his wedding ring and thinking of Amberle as he endures the pain, waiting for it to cease just long enough for him to keep on moving.

Walking to the edge of the cliff that he's on he sees, through the snow, at the very corner of the large cliff an entrance to a cave.

However, it soon becomes apparent to him that there are not many ways of getting to it.

He is too exhausted, too drained to even attempt to use any kind of magic without risking permanent damage to himself.

There's only one way to get to the cliff.

He's got to scale the mountain side to reach it.

Reaching the edge of the ledge he is on, he eyes a somewhat path he can take across the cliff.

Carefully putting a foot on one of the stones, he grabs onto a rough piece of rock above to hold on.

Hissing with the pain it causes him to do so, he reaches out for another rock a short distance away from the one that he's holding onto.

Grabbing a firm hold of it, he uses it to help him launch across to the next foothold.

Placing a foot firmly upon it, a large gash appears on his arm from where it scrapes roughly against the rock when he pulls himself across.

The snowstorm begins to build in strength again.

Forcing Allanon to endure more, deep unimaginable agony.

Edging his way along the fairly long ledge, scraping more skin off of his face as he has to press so tightly to the cliff to avoid falling to his death.

There is a dead end at the very edge.

No more footholds, rocks or anything to walk across.

Just one large gap between the ledge that he is currently on and the cliff face.

Eying a long strip of rock above his head. Allanon closes his eyes, groaning softly at the pain and the knowledge of what he must do.

Taking a couple of steps back, he somehow manages a running jump at the rock above.

Grasping onto it only very, very nearly.

The pain it causes his is unimaginable. Unspeakable.

Which is why for some time he just hangs there, gripping onto the rock for dear life.

Nothing but the dark abyss below his feet. 

Breathing heavily for a moment, Allanon pulls himself up a little bit, using the rock to swing himself across the large gap.

Launching himself at the opening to the cliff.

By some miracle, he pulls it off.

Landing both sharply and agonizingly on the stones and rocks of the opening to the cave.

Pretty much convinced that he's both broken another rib and most possibly cracked his head open slightly in doing so.

However, his injures do not stopping him from reaching his goal.

Crawling alone the stone floor, receiving more and more abrasions to his face and the rest of his body, Allanon drags himself into the darkness of the cave.

Not stopping until he cannot see anything but the darkness.

Until he can no longer feel the harsh weather that rages on outside.

Only then is when he stops.

Rolling over onto his back, he lets out a moan of pain as he allows himself to finally feel the full extent of his injures.

Giving into the pain, his eyes slowly begin to close.

His last thoughts before sliding into unconsciousness are of Amberle.

Wherever she may be right now.

Allanon just prays that she's some place safe and warm.

That she is alright.

 

Storlock

 

“Okay, Mag. Grab anything you can't bear to leave behind. God knows when we’re coming back here.” Wil instructs the second they get into the cabin.

“I assume you still have the stones?” Amberle gives Wil a look.

“I actually do. I didn't loose them.”

“I'm both relived and annoyed.” Amberle smirks lightly.

“Annoyed how could you be… Who did you make a bet with?”

“All of us in the palace had a bet on it. Allanon was convinced you'd loose them, I wanted to give you a chance. It's been going on for a while.” Amberle smiles somewhat.

“Your husband has no faith in me whatsoever.” Wil retorts, tugging on his jacket.

“To be fair, you do have form when it comes to the whereabouts of the Elfstones.”

“I thought you were on my side!” Wi whines just as an unknown force appears at the entrance to Wil’s cabin.

“What the…” Wil starts as the haunting figure emerges from the red and black smoke.

The Demon?

“Shannara & Elessedil!” The creature snarls.

“I'm read…” Mag stops the second she arrives back, her eyes locked on the monster I'm the doorway.

Gasping she runs quickly to hide behind Wil, clutching onto her bear that she's bringing with her.

The creature moves at the exact same time Mag does.

Amberle tearing out her sword and Wil fumbling around in the pocket of his jacket for the Elfstones.

Out of nowhere a powerful force from the creature knocks the three of them across the room and straight through the back window.

Landing in a heap on the grass, hitting the earth firmly, Wil, Amberle and Mag groan as they try to gather themselves.

“Are you okay?!” Wil looks quickly to both Amberle and Mag.

“Wil!” Amberle grabs his arm, the creature having found them.

Hovering just over the threshold of the broken window.

Hands on the Elfstones, Wil prepares to fire them at this unknown assailant but the creature lurches towards them too quickly and he is unable to…

Abruptly a powerful blast strikes the creature dead centre.

Fiery red-orange magic, striking the creature out of nowhere.

From Amberle…

Eyes widening to the point where they are about to pop out of his skull, Wil stares at Amberle who unleashes a wave of magic as powerful and as similar to the one Allanon used once upon a time back at Druid’s Keep to locate the Codex Of Paranor.

The creature is blasted back into the cabin at an alarming speed and force.

When the magic fades, the last remnants of it remain in Amberle's eyes which glow the same red orange color as the magic she had just used.

However, her eyes soon close and she falls back against the grass.

“Amberle.” Wil, fighting his way through the shock of what he just witnessed crawls quickly to her side.

“Amberle…”

“Wil!” Mag shrieks, alerting him to the fact that a very battered, slower version of the creature is coming back.

Glancing once between Amberle and the creature, Wil immediately reaches for the Elfstones.

Prepared to use them to finish this thing off.

“Hey.” His own voice calls from a short distance away.

Whirling around in shock, both he and Mag stare at a person who is Wil.

Wil. Stood several feet away from them and in a direction in which the creature can hear and see. 

“I'm right here.” It shrugs it's shoulders before setting off running.

With a vicious screech the creature flys after ‘Wil.’

Unable to believe what he's just witnessed and not even about to try and comprehend it, Wil just grabs Mag's outstretched hand and simply just turns to the motionless Amberle.

“Amberle.” Wil stares at her, assessing her quickly with his eyes.

Floored with relief when he finds that she's got a pulse and is still breathing.

“Amberle come on, you gotta wake up. I think we've got to..”

“Yeah, we do. We've got to go.” The voice of the woman he had fought beside in the bar whispers as she leaps up from nowhere and begins to jog towards them.

For a moment Wil does respond, his and Mag’s focus remaining on Amberle.

“Hey, that's not gonna buy us much time.” She continues.

“That things wrecked and all but it's going to come back. We have to hurry. Either carry her or leave her.” She gestures down to Amberle.

“You have magic.” Wil glares accusingly up at her.

“Not much gets by you.” Her retort is soft but sarcastic.

“Let's go, as I said. Carry her or leave her. She has magic so she might be useful in what I want you for.” She gestures down to Amberle again.

“She doesn't have magic.” Wil shakes his head.

“Right and what she did was completely out of the ordinary? Were you dropped on your head as a child or…”

“She has never, ever used magic before or even shown any hints of having magic.”

“Ohh my god. Let's go. You can moan and whine as much as you want when we’re moving.” The woman looks deeply frustrated.

“Not until you tell me what you want.” Wil grabs her arm, an almost menacing look in his eyes.

“The Druid.” She states plainly a mere second later.

“Allanon.”

“I need your help to find him.”

Join the club. Wil thinks as he glances between the woman and Amberle.

“Why?” He enquires then.

Who the hell is this woman and what does she want with Allanon is what he wants to know.

In a way, he's kinda glad Amberle's still unconscious through this.

Guessing already that whatever this woman wants with Allanon is going to piss Amberle off.

“Because he's my father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Sorry if this chapter is pretty godawful. I'm struggling to adjust to my new place in Uni I'm really stressed and I'm really going to try and update when I can.


	4. Running From Wraiths & Despairing Gnomes

I don't own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

To Mareth’s annoyance, Wil had insisted on finding shelter and waiting for Amberle to wake up before continuing to run.

It only took an hour.

“Hey, hey, it's okay. You're okay.” Wil starts gently the second Amberle bolts up, a fearful look in her eyes.

“It's okay, you're safe. You're with me and Mag. We’ve got some shelter.” He explains as she whirls around, frowning when her eyes land on Mareth.

“Who's…” She indicates to her.

“I’m.” Mareth pauses for a moment as Amberle turns abruptly away from her to throw up.

“Mareth. Nice to meet you to.” There is a sarcastic tone to her voice as she rolls her eyes at the woman.

“We met in Storlock a day ago. She has magic. She's going to help us.”

“Hang on, you're helping me, I saved your ass…”

“We all want the same thing.” Wil cuts her off a stern look in his eyes.

Mareth just rolls hers at him again, especially when he turns to Amberle.

Wil holds her hair back for her until she's done.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asks carefully when she sits up.

“Mostly. There was a creature. It was coming after us. It knew who we were, so I'm guessing it's got something to do with what The Ellcrys warned me about.” Amberle reiterates her memories.

“Do you remember.” Wil pauses as Amberle turns away from him.

Yes. Yes she does remember that.

The magic.

She remembers how it burned through her but it didn't hurt. It probably should've done and she thought it was going to but it was as if something was shielding her from it as well.

Immediately her mind reaches out for Allanon's but is still met with static.

Believing that he must have done this.

“Before you ask me. I don't know how. My guess is that it was the usual.” 

“Amberle, that's never happened before when that's been the case.” Wil chooses his words carefully.

Still reeling himself from the fact that Mareth is Allanon's daughter.

He can't believe it.

He simply cannot believe it.

However, in other ways he can.

That's how he felt such a sense of familiarity from her.

Her mannerisms, her deep brown eyes.

Exactly like her father…

Yet as much as this is just practically destroying Wil’s brain right now he knows that it's probably not for the best that Amberle knows the truth right now.

Or, to be honest, that Mareth knows the truth about Amberle being Allanon's wife.

“Well I don't practice or use magic so I don't know how else that could've happened.”

“Wait. You don't practice or use magic?” Mareth gives her a look.

“No.”

“Have you ever used it before?”

“No. I am bonded to The Ellcrys through. She could've come to me when we were in danger.” Amberle glances to Wil. Whom nods.

“Yeah.” Wil agrees. It's plausible.

“Wait. Bonded to The Ellcrys? Who the hell are you?” Mareth raises an eyebrow at her.

“Amberle Elessedil. Queen Of Arborlon.”

“Huh.” Mareth nods, surprised by the revelation.

She's the Queen and an Elessedil.

She's family…

“We've gotta keep moving.” Mareth states firmly.

“We need to rest, Amberle…”

“We need to keep moving. Those things are coming for us and they ain't going to stop. Come on.” She turns to head out of the shelter.

They have a Druid to find.

“Where exactly did you meet her again?” Amberle gives Wil a look.

“Come on.” He sighs, reaching for the quiet Mag’s hand and Amberle's to help her up.

The quest to save the world 2.0 is underway.

 

“Mareth!” Wil calls up to the woman later in the next morning.

The four of them having been running all night long.

“We've been running all night. I'm practically carrying Mag here and…” Wil pauses as Amberle rushes to throw up for the umpteenth time.

“We would've gotten further if she wasn't slowing us down.” Mareth mutters.

“She's not slowing us down. She's sick, yeah, but she's keeping going. Mag here, is keeping going but we can't do that forever. We gotta stop.” Wil declares.

“We haven't seen those things for hours. I command that we stop, as Queen.” Amberle turns to look a the objectionable woman.

“You know you should be thanking me for not making Wil leave you back there. You're slowing us down.” Mareth points out.

“Perhaps if you were more reasonable and let us stop then I could recover and this wouldn't keep happening.” Amberle retorts.

“You're out in the big wide world, your highness. Back in your royal palace your entitled. Out here? You're not.”

“Okay. Okay. How about we just try to stay calm. Stop for ten minutes, max.” Wil says quickly when Mareth glowers at him.

Holding his hands up as both Mareth and Amberle are glaring at one another.

And Wil thought early days Eretria and Amberle were bad…

“We all want the same thing.”

“Oh come on, she doesn't want the same thing. She's the Queen. She probably doesn't even care.”

“Care about what? Am I missing something here?” Amberle glares back at her.

“Mareth wants to find Allanon because she has magic and she is hoping that he is going to help her learn how to control it.”

“Hey…” Mareth starts but is silenced by the look Wil gives her.

“Ha, you really think that Allanon is going to help you with your magic? You?” Amberle shakes her head in disbelief.

“You know him as well?” Mareth folds her arms.

Ohh dear god. Wil thinks, unsure what to think right now.

Amberle frowns.

Surely now that this woman knows that she is the Queen Of Arborlon that she knows of her marriage to Allanon.

“Of course and The Ellcrys has warned me that he is in danger. We have to find him and our friend.” Amberle places her hands on her hips.

“However, since with the way we’re going we’re passing through Shady Vale, please can we stop there?” Wil requests.

Mareth sighs in frustration & places her hands upon her hips.

“Why do you feel the need to slow us down more?”

“Because my uncle lives in Shady Vale and I don't know if he's dead or alive right now and I need to find him. We're almost there, please.” Wil begs.

“We can stop.” Amberle gives Wil a reassuring look.

“Thank you.”

“We really need to…”

“Look, do you want our help or not? If we're slowing you down so much go on without us and good luck getting anywhere because you don't know Allanon like I do and even if you did find him, I’m pretty sure he wouldn't help the person who wouldn't let Wil check if his uncle was alright.” Amberle fixes Mareth with a furious glare.

“Why? Because you'd tell him not to help me? You know, you might think that you're so entitled because you're the Queen of Arborlon but I doubt the most powerful Druid this world knows will takes orders from a stuck up bitch like you…”

“LANGUAGE!” Wil hisses covering Mag’s ears who is holding onto her bear and staring between the three elves. 

“We are going to get nowhere fighting with each other like this, we…” Wil is cut off by the demonic screech of the wraith.

“Shit, they've found us!” Mareth hisses.

“Well we were shouting loud enough and once again, language. There is a child here!” Wil gestures to Mag, making sure she is held tightly in his arms.

“Look, there's two of them.” Amberle points to the sky, towards the two fire balls that are currently hurtling towards the three of them.

“It brought a friend.” Wil groans.

“Run!” Amberle yells to them, breaking into a run with Mareth and Wil carrying Mag following her.

“Come on, we've got to find shelter or something!” Amberle calls to them, trying to ignore how nauseous she feels as she races through a stream of water as the wraiths shriek becomes more intense and powerful.

“No!” Amberle cries when she comes to a dead end, the edge of a waterfall.

“Why have you stopped… Oh.” Mareth pauses when she sees what Amberle does.

“It's okay, I know this place. The water should be deep enough at this time of the year, we've just got to jump, Mag, give me the bear.” Wil takes the blue bear from her and places it into the inside of his coat, strapping it to his belt so they don't lose it when they jump.

“Okay, you know how to swim. This will be okay, just like we did last year except we’re actually in control of this jump and we’re not being cut off a bridge… AHH!” Wil screeches as Mareth pushes him over the edge before jumping after him.

“Come on.” Amberle takes Mag’s hand before pulling the girl off the stones with her, the two of them falling down into the water just as the wraiths appear above their heads.

 

The wraiths being unable to dive into the water after them, skim over the tops of the water as Mareth, Wil, Mag and Amberle swim underneath the waves.

Mareth, Mag and Amberle following Wil, who swims confidently through the water and seemingly in a direction he knows and watch as he resurfaces.

Gasping for breath, Wil swims towards the rocks in a cave he found beneath the water and is only accessible by swimming under water to reach it.

It is the most beautiful underwater grove and is bathed in emerald that shines down from the crystallized emeralds that form the ceiling of the cave.

Pausing to look behind him, Wil holds out his hands and Mag, who just resurfaced herself takes it and Will swims with her to shore, watching as Mareth and Amberle do the same.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wil looks down at Mag, whom nods and throws her arms around Wil, burying her head into his chest.

Keeping his arms around her, Wil raises his head to check on Mareth and Amberle who are crawling towards them.

“Okay?” Wil enquires.

“Yeah. Yeah I'm good.” Mareth holds up a hand as Amberle throws up in a corner of the cave causing Wil to wince.

“Amberle…”

“I'm fine!” Amberle mutters.

“I'm fine.” She closes her eyes, willing for the nausea to disappear as she tries to stand upright and is glad when she does so because she is hit by the wonders of the place Wil has taken them too.

“Wil… This place, it's beautiful.” She whispers as Mareth raises an eyebrow.

“What is this place?” The other woman enquires.

“I found it when I was a kid.” Wil tells them, watching as Amberle trails her fingers across the stunning emerald green rocks.

“I'd skip school and sneak in here.” He continues.

“I thought you said skipping school was wrong?” Mag looks up at him, confused.

“It is, sweetheart, it is but I was never a model student.” Wil laughs a little.

“It's also a bit like that place Amberle showed us.” Wil glances up at Amberle, referring to her cave without actually disclosing what the place is to Mareth. 

“This was the place you escaped to.” Amberle finishes his sentence, guessing that was what he was going to say.

“Yeah.” Wil nods.

“What would you need to escape from?” Mareth enquires, having been resting against one of the walls of the cave.

“Being different. I didn't exactly fit in around here, what with being a Half Elf.” Wil mutters, resentful of all the years he'd spent being bullied for how short his ears were.

Without a warning, the wraiths begin to shriek again, unleashing their powerful hiss causing Mareth to move towards Wil and Mag whilst Amberle takes a defensive position.

“Can they reach us in here?” She rests her hand on the hilt of her sword.

“Well they didn't follow us, so perhaps they can't swim?” Wil tries to make light of the situation.

“Well, they are balls of fire.” Mareth mutters before eying Wil and Amberle.

“We need a plan.”

“We're not far from Shady Vale. We’ll wait here until we can't hear them then we'll go to Shady Vale and find my uncle. Then, then we come up with a plan to find Allanon and Eretria.” Wil states.

“How are we going to do that?” Mareth folds her arms.

“Amberle?” Wil calls to her.

“Maybe when we're settled The Ellcrys can reach me and give us something to go on.” Amberle replies.

“You can't reach Allanon?”

“No, I can't hear him. It's all static. I can't...” Amberle pauses to try again, only to receive the same blurred feedback as before.

“What's all static? How can you reach Allanon?”

“I don't really get it either, it's sort of this telepathic thing they have. It's some combination between his magic and her connection to The Ellcrys. I could connect when I was powering the stones but because she's always connected to the tree I think its permanent.” Wil shrugs.

“Which is why he must be in danger if he can’t hear me.” Amberle bites down hard on her lip, running her fingers over her engagement and wedding rings.

“Well we can't just sit here like lambs waiting to be slaughtered.” Mareth grumbles.

“There's a exit through here.” Wil points behind the rocks.

“The only problem is, is that the wraiths are out there right now.” 

“They'll give up eventually. Probably think we went someplace else.” Mareth points out.

“We go and should see what we're dealing with. Make a run for it as soon as we know they're gone.” Amberle states.

“Yeah. You know what, Mareth and I will go and do that, Amberle could you stay here with Mag, please?” 

“You want me to stay here?” Amberle raises an eyebrow at him.

“Someone's gotta stay with Mag, I can't because I know this place and I don't trust her with Mag. I trust you.” Wil tells her.

“Fair enough. Be careful.” Amberle nods, pleased that Wil is for once not assuming the best in people and also worried as to why he isn't.

It's evident that this past year has changed him.

“I will.” Wil nods, untangling himself from Mag’s embrace and steering her towards Amberle.

“Look after her, okay?” Wil points towards Amberle.

“She doesn't need protecting!” Mag protests with a smile.

“She's a good girl.” Amberle praises her.

“Okay, just watch out for each other and ooh, I almost forgot.” Wil pauses, digging around in his coat and freeing Mag’s bear from his belt.

“Here.” Wil hands the soaking wet bear to Mag, who clutches it to her chest like its precious gold.

“You must tell me the story behind this bear.” Amberle bends down to Mag’s level.

“Wil made him for me, his name is Elfstone…”

“For the love of all things… Elfstone the bear?” Mareth snorts at Wil.

“It's adorable, come on!” Wil tugs on her arm, pulling her down the pathway he knows off by heart.

“You know, I thought it was just her royal highness who didn't like me, thought you and I had some beginnings of trust going on.” Mareth raises an eyebrow at Wil.

“I don't know if I trust you at all, Mareth and I certainly wouldn't trust you with my kid. Wasn't lying there but I did want you to come with me so we could talk.” Wil admits.

“Talk about what?” Mareth enquires.

“I don’t see why we need to talk, actually I'd prefer it if we didn't.” Mareth continues causing Wil to snort.

“Is that funny to you?”

“Kinda, you know. I was finding it hard to believe that Allanon could have a daughter but you are sounding more like him by the minute. He didn't like talking to me on walks either.” Wil smirks a little.

Knowing that with Amberle with Mag he can speak freely to Mareth about the bombshell she’d dropped on him.

One he figured he should probably keep from Amberle until they're all reunited with Allanon.

They can discuss the whole situation between the three of them then.

It's also why he hasn't told Mareth that Amberle is Allanon’s wife.

Figured they could all argue about it when they're together and he can escape with Mag to find Eretria.

Pausing in the stone corridor due to hearing the snarl of the wraiths, Wil holds a hand out to tell Mareth to pause for a moment.

“Question though. If Allanon is your father, then who’s your mother.” Wil enquires.

“She was King Eventine’s sister and the aunt of her royal highness back there. You know, I cannot believe that bitch is my cousin.” Mareth shakes her head.

Still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she and that Amberle are related.

Pyria…

Wil lets out a low sigh of relief.

He was suddenly having thoughts of Allanon perhaps having some kinds of secret wild sexual escapades in his past with who knows how many women.

Yet, it's just Pyria and he thinks that probably even Amberle would be accepting of that fact.

It does make sense that Mareth’s mother is Pyria.

Explains a lot actually, Wil thinks to himself.

Because, in all honestly, when he'd met Pyria before she'd been brutally torn to shreds, he kinda thought that she was being a bit too harsh with Allanon.

Thinking that, after over thirty years she would've moved on enough not to be that mad.

Yet if she'd had a kid…

Yeah. Wil thinks to himself.

No wonder Pyria was pissed off with him.

“It's why my ears are like yours and your kids. Allanon was a Druid, mother was an Elf. I'm a Half Elf, just like you.” Mareth continues.

“You know, I met Pyria once with Amberle and Allanon. She didn't mention a daughter and you weren't there at the time.” He tells her.

Probably best she wasn't, Wil ponders to himself.

He watched his mother die and that tore him apart. 

He wouldn't wish that pain on anyone and especially with how Pyria died, that would've scarred Mareth for life, he knows he's had nightmares of seeing that poor woman being torn apart and on the quest, Amberle would wake up crying because she'd had a dream of reliving it.

“Nothing at all?”

“Nope. Well, I doubt it. I wasn't there to witness their entire conversation but Allanon never said anything and I'm pretty sure he would've have and he would've wanted to find you. He could be a piece of work sometimes but in his own way, he cares very deeply for people. Hell, before I left he and Amberle were searching from some poor kid who he'd practically adopted and he tried to help me find someone who he never particularly got along with, so I'm pretty sure if he knew about you then he'd have tried to find you.” Wil actually tries to assure her.

“I shouldn't be surprised.” Mareth sighs.

“By the time mom found out she was pregnant he had already disappeared.” 

Ahh, the Druid’s Sleep. Wil thinks internally.

Wow, he hopes to any deity out there that Allanon never has to go back to the Druid’s Sleep now. 

He couldn't even imagine what that would do to Amberle.

“I didn't even know he was this all powerful Druid until my magic started to manifest and the more I pressed for information the angrier she got and so I left her.” Mareth reveals, falling silent for a several moments and lowering her head.

“That was the last time I saw her before she was…”

Savagely ripped apart. Wil thinks to himself, wincing when flashes of that awful day hit him hard.

“I was. I was there.” Wil admits.

“I don't. I don't even want to know what went down, Wil. I knew it was a demon attack but I just don't want to know what you saw but just.. Just was she alone, when she died?” Mareth turns to him with tearful eyes.

Wil doesn't even know what to say.

He can't just say that he and Amberle basically just stood there and watched as she was torn apart.

“Yeah, we were there for her. Me, Amberle and Allanon. She didn't die alone.” Wil says eventually.

“I'm very sorry that happened to you, I know what it's like to lose a mom and so does Amberle. You know, she knew Pyria…”

“Oh, she is the last person I'd want to talk to about my mom.” Mareth mutters.

“Amberle isn't that bad. Yeah, she can be hard work at times and a little bit harsh but she's like a sister to me and…” Wil sighs.

She's your new step mom and your cousin which sounds weirder then Wil thought it would.

He refrains from saying anything.

“I'll talk to her when she stops acting like I'm dirt on her boots.” Mareth grumbles.

“I think you're both…” Wil freezes when Mareth gives him a livid death glare.

“You know, I haven't seen Allanon in a year if you want to try and work out where he is you really are going to have to talk to Amberle more because he's been at the palace for the last year and I think he only left it because he got a lead on Bandon.” Wil says quickly.

“What is a Bandon?” Mareth frowns.

“Allanon kind of adopted him. It's a very long story but he got possessed by the Dagda Moor and Allanon, it broke him so he was doing whatever it took to find him. Like I said, you want more than that? Talk to Amberle. He works closely with her and her Uncle Ander.” Wil chooses his words carefully.

“Well you're a Shannara, he's a Druid which makes you my best shot at tracking him down. I doubt the royal family of Arborlon gives a damn.” Mareth mutters.

“Actually, Prince Ander views Allanon as a brother and he means an awful lot to Amberle, so yeah. They care about him, more than you think.” Wil says in defense of Amberle and Ander.

“Look, I don't care! I just want to find Allanon, so let me make this very simple for you in ways that you'll understand. I saved your ass twice. You're welcome, by the way. So now you owe me, so how about we drop the Queen and your kid off someplace safe, your Shady Vale and find him together.” Mareth stands up to Wil.

“Amberle wants to find Allanon just as much as you do and I need their help to find someone that means the world to me. We're not splitting up and I'm not leaving my kid behind someplace. We stay together.” Wil states firmly.

“Wil, they're slowing us down…”

“Don't you think perhaps that by arguing with her that you're slowing us down?” Wil sighs.

“Ok, your kid isn't slowing us down. We can carry her, that's fine but the Queen? She is definitely slowing us down and it's because she's either got some kind of virus or you've knocked her up. We can't keep stopping for her to throw up every five seconds!” Mareth growls frustratedly.

“Woah, woah, whoa. Amberle and I are not together.” Wil holds his hands up.

“No?” Mareth frowns.

“Did me saying that she's like a sister to me not ring any bells? Urgh! No. Amberle is literally like the sister I never had. We're not together. She’s married to…” Wil stops himself quickly.

“My mistake, I thought she was married to you. I was going to say, I think you can do better.”

“We might not be together but she is family to me so please can you stop insulting her?” Wil closes his eyes and unleashes a groan.

“Look, it doesn't matter, as I said. Either her having a virus or being knocked up by her husband is the reason why she's slowing us down which is why… Wil?” Mareth snaps her fingers in front of his face, noticing that there is a distant look in his eyes.

He didn't… He never even assumed that the reason that Amberle is so sick is because she might be pregnant.

He swears he didn't even think Allanon could have children…

But Mareth exists and Mareth is the daughter of Pyria and Allanon…

Then there's also the fact that Amberle suddenly has the ability to use magic.

He thought that was The Ellcrys’s plan for her, perhaps but it was the same magic Allanon presented when he ripped that Codex of Paranor out of the wall.

Which could mean that, that magic is from the magical being that is the child of a Druid and someone who is the chosen one of The Ellcrys…

Holy… words he shouldn't say in front of Mag.

He didn't think that she had a virus. Virus’s like that are usually over in twenty four hours and she wouldn’t have so much willpower or energy to keep going the way she has been since they've reunited and she'd look terrible, which she doesn't.

She doesn't really look ill at all apart from the obvious vomiting.

Perhaps, like him Amberle didn't know that she and Allanon could have children.

Maybe she doesn't even think that she could possibly be pregnant…

Wil doesn't know how many more bombshells he can take right now.

“WIL!” Mareth yells at him, bringing him back to the here and now.

“What?” Wil starts, a little dazed as the sounds of the wraiths fading away fills their ears.

“It sounds like they've given up. Let's, let's go and get Mag and Amberle and we’ll get out of here.”

 

Meanwhile, In The Four Lands…

 

Stood, with her hands chained above her head, an annoyed look crosses Eretria’s face as the men who had captured her and Lyria walk around them.

Fortunately, Eretria knows exactly what type of people these men are.

“These guys are Rovers.” Eretria informs Lyria, whom is in the exact same position as she is in.

“I know how they think, so don't say a word and let me do all the talking here.” Eretria gives her firm instructions, hoping this time that Lyria will follow them.

“Shut up! Not another word.” A Rover snarls at Eretria before an axe is abruptly thrown through his head by an unknown assailant.

Confused, Eretria watches the man fall to the ground dead, his handsome attacker jumping down from his vantage point, a confident smirk etched upon his face.

“Ladies.” He addresses Eretria and Lyria.

“This is your lucky day.” He whirls a knife around his hand.

“You boys wouldn't be looking for a fight now would you?” He addresses the remaining Rovers.

“Because I might be able to help out with that. Heads up!” He grins before throwing a weapon directly into the chest of another Rover and then another into the other Rover and when the remaining Rover’s begin to close in on him with venomous expressions upon their faces, he whips out a metal stick that he extends quickly and whirls around.

Slicing the throat of one Rover after the other, using his baton as a tool to aid him in combat, deflecting the attacks from those who dare to fight back.

Finishing the last Rover off by slicing his fingers off, watching as each finger hits the ground individually before laughing and advancing on a stunned Eretria and Lyria.

“Sorry to hog all the action.” He chuckles as he frees Eretria, who, not taking her eyes of the violent, but mysterious man who just saved their asses from Rovers for a second, moves to free Lyria from her restraints herself as he begins to fold his baton.

“No doubt you ladies could've handled these fools all on your own but I couldn't risk them harming the merchandise.” He informs them as Eretria is freeing Lyria.

“What merchandise?” Eretria glares at him suspiciously.

“Well, Lyria here has been a very bad girl…”

“You're a bounty hunter!” Eretria cuts him off, advancing on the man.

“Ooh and you're a quick study.” He aims his baton to Eretria to ward her off.

“I can't just let you take her.” Eretria retorts, moving to attack him again but he strikes her across the face with his baton.

“Jax, wait!” Lyria finally speaks up.

“You know who I am?” The bounty hunter chortles.

“Yes.” Lyria mutters.

“Well, then. If you know me, then you'll know that Garet Jax never waits.” He hisses in her face.

“Eretria has nothing to do with this.”

“So, let's say I leave her breathing. What's in it for me?” Garet Jax enquires.

“What do you want?” Lyria growls at him.

“What I want is for you to come along quietly. I'm not getting paid enough to carry your spoiled ass all the way home.” Garret Jax mutters in frustration and annoyance at having to deal with this.

“Let's go.” He grabs her arm roughly, the two of them leaving Eretria behind.

Unconscious upon the cold hard ground.

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands…

 

“Oh thank god. Thank god, thank god!” Prince Ander lets out a relived sigh as he enters the Gnome guarded cave with Diana Tilton to find a battered and bruised Allanon sitting beside a camp fire.

“He's being very stubborn, your highness.” Slanter the Gnome informs Ander and Diana.

“How did you find him?” Diana queries.

“We were following Prince Ander’s orders, searching for the Druid and we found him limping across this beach towards this cave.” Slanter explains.

“Apparently his mission was not successful, which is evident just by looking at the state he's in and after a dangerous spot of mountain climbing, he climbed into the crevice of a cave which had tunnels within that lead him away from Skull Mountain and from there he travelled to this beach, which is where we found him. He has not provided me or any of my comrades with any more information then that. In fact he's just been rather stubborn.” Slanter gives his report to Diana and Ander, whom is moving quickly towards Allanon.

“Call off your Gnomes. I don't need twenty four hour surveillance.” Allanon grumbles grumpily.

“I don't know why they aren't listening to me seeing as I am the Queen’s husband!” 

“Because I gave the order. Oh… Allanon what happened to you?” Ander looks horrified at the state of his brother in all but blood.

“Do you need assistance? Why didn't one of the Gnomes help patch you up?”

“I don't need patching up. I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle.” Allanon smirks a him a little, through the considerable about of pain that he is in.

“Why didn't you come back to the palace?” Diana enquires.

“It was safer for us to meet here. Arborlon is already in a dire state after the war that took place last year. It couldn't take another attack and it would've suffered one if I'd shown my face.” Allanon sighs.

“The Crimson have eyes and ears all over Arborlon.” Slanter adds.

“I was getting to that.” Allanon growls at the aggravating Gnome that's been hovering around him for the last very long hours.

“They wouldn't be able to do anything to you. You're Amberle’s husband. You're royalty now. If you got to the heart of the palace…”

“It's not worth the risk! Not worth the risk to the people of Arborlon and its certainty not worth the risk it poses to my wife!” Allanon rises to his feet, wincing when he does so.

Gnomes beginning to herd around him to help.

“Call of your bloody Gnomes!” Allanon hisses.

“It's okay, it's okay. I got him… Allanon, we've talked about this.” Ander sighs as he helps his friend sit back down.

“You've got to get used to escorts, comes with being royalty. I know you're not a fan?”

“That's putting it lightly.” Allanon grumbles.

“How about…” Diana turns around to face Slanter and the Gnomes.

“I'll go stand outside. My Gnomes will patrol the perimeter, come on.” Slanter beckons the Gnomes over, eager to take a break.

“Can you at least try to get used to them?” Diana sighs at Allanon, sitting across from him and Ander, who is wondering what he can do to help Allanon out.

“Is there anything I can…”

“I do not need mothering, Ander.” Allanon mutters.

“Okay. I'm here if you need me and some of the Gnomes are really good…”

“Ander!”

“Okay, okay, offers there if you want it. Let's talk about something else… So Bandon’s still alive? What happened at Skull Mountain.” Ander changes the subject.

“I found the boy. He's still possessed by the Dagda Moor and they're in possession of the Warlock Blade.” Allanon informs Ander and Commander Tilton.

“Can't you use your magic to un possess him or something?” Diana asks.

“No, the Warlock Blade is fueling their power, allowing the Dagda Moor to retain his grip on Bandon. I don't even know if that boy’s still alive in there. I want to believe that he is but I don't know and I don't know what I can do to separate the two without…” Allanon trails off.

The last thing he wants to do is hurt Bandon if he is still in there somewhere.

“You'll do what it takes.” Diana states.

“I know I will in the end, but… This is a difficult one.” Allanon admits.

“Do you know what the Dagda Moor’s endgame is? What does he want to do now. He's not trying to kill The Ellcrys again is he?” Ander questions.

“He is using the Warlock Blade to resurrect its master.” Allanon sighs.

“The Warlock Lord?” Ander guesses.

“That's impossible. I thought Wil’s father killed that thing with the Sword of Shannara. That's what you told Ander.” Diana shakes her head.

“Like The Dagda Moor, the Warlock Lord took measures to ensure that his death was not final. His followers hid his heart, his head and his blade in hoping that he could be reborn.” Allanon reveals to a fearful Ander and a concerned Commander Tilton.

“Shea and I recovered his blade and his head, but his followers got away with his heart. The Dagda Moor recovered it.” Allanon speaks in a grave tone as he stares into the flames.

“Well that's just great isn't it? Two Dark Druids. We're doomed.” Diana throws her hands up.

“Are you telling us that he's one piece away from bringing back another Dark Druid?” Ander grimaces.

“I can't believe there's going to be two of them. This is not what we need right now.” Diana shakes her head.

“No it isn't, but it is what it is and we're going to do our damnedest to prevent it from happening.” Allanon speaks firmly.

“Why didn't you and Shea destroy the head when you got it?” Diana glares at Allanon then.

“Were you not listening to me? I said that the Warlock Lord took measures to ensure that wasn't possible. You do not understand magic, Commander.” Allanon rises to his feet.

“Careful.” Ander steadies him, squeezing his brother’s hand.

“Look, before we get into some kind of argument about this. We're both novices at magic. I only know what I've asked you and what you've told me and she only knows what I've passed on when she's asked, let's not get angry with each other and talk about this rationally. We're family. We're going to sort this out.” Ander squeezes Allanon’s hand and reaches out towards Diana who pulls away.

“I don't think either of you are seeing the ramifications of this. Don't you see? This whole thing plays right into the Crimson’s hands. It confirms everything that General Riga has been saying about the danger of magic and it won't matter if you're the Queen’s husband or not. People will be calling for your head and most likely her’s to. Ander’s, Arion’s, even Wil Ohmsford. Mine, anyone that stands with you will be in danger. There will be an uprising!” Diana exclaims.

“I know this could prove bad with our current situation but, we don't know all the facts and we can stop this. Allanon, please tell me that you hid the head in a place where The Dagda Moor can't and will never find it?” Ander is practically begging at this point for some good news.

“Of course I did but do no underestimate The Dagda Moor, we must be ready for him, again and you must make sure that Arborlon does not fall apart at the seams which means keeping the Gnomes in Arborlon and not out here, wasting their time when they could be protecting Arborlon, The Ellcrys and my wife.” Allanon hisses.

“Amberle and Arion are holding down the fort as we speak.” Diana reminds him.

“They need backup. They need you two and the Gnomes. Ander, you need to help Amberle protect Arborlon. No matter what Eventine requested of her, her duty shall always be to The Ellcrys which is why you need to help her secure the kingdom. There is nothing that she can't do but she can't hold back the tide forever. You need to help her, you all do.” Allanon commands.

“The people of Arborlon are still in camps. They're tired and afraid and Arion can't be everywhere at once with the reformed council. Amberle hasn't been well recently and…” Diana shakes her head.

“We are pretty much doomed on the Arborlon front.” Ander admits.

“It doesn't help that The Crimson are corrupting the people. Making them think that their Queen is corrupt because she runs the kingdom with a magic user as her husband, that the second in line is best friends with a magic user. They don't find any of this encouraging and they don't trust them no matter what they do. We're basically standing around waiting for a disaster to occur!” Slanter the Gnome yells from the outside.

“Yep, thank you Slanter.” Ander bows his head, trying not to groan whilst internally screaming.

“Then we need support. We need help. We've got to do something.” Diana sighs.

“In their quest to eradicate magic the Crimson will stop at nothing. No race will be spared, no one. If… Perhaps. If I don't return to Arborlon…”

“Stop it, out of the question. I don't care what happens. We're not losing you. You're my family, you’re my niece’s husband…”

“If she wished for you to have the throne she could come with me and we would go someplace where the Crimson would never find us no matter how hard they tried. It would be as if we simply disappeared off the face of the earth. It would save the kingdom…”

“I am not losing you. You are my family. We can find away, we can…”

“Queen Tamlin has reached out to us.” Diana reminds him.

“There we go, that's something. Queen Tamlin has reached out to us.” Ander forces a smile.

“She's offered Arborlon and alliance between the Elves and the Humans.” Diana continues.

“Then you must speak with her.” Allanon sighs.

“But the truth is is that you cannot face the Crimson or the Warlock Lord and The Dagda Moor alone and you certainly cannot take them all on at the same time alone.”

“Maybe if you and Wil defeated them all with magic it would prove to the people that magic isn't evil.” Ander suggests.

“Let's just tackle on problem at a time, shall we?”

 

Elsewhere In The Four Lands

 

Free of the Wraiths, Wil, Mareth, Mag and Amberle walk in silence for a while.

Wil just doesn't even know what to think anymore.

First he gets hit with the bombshell that Eretria is alive, great, he can handle that.

Then another one hits him about Mareth being the daughter of Allanon and Pyria and he doesn't think he can tell Amberle that right now or tell Mareth that Amberle is Allanon's wife because they're seconds away from murdering each other as is.

Then the one to top them all off, the reason that Amberle is so sick is because it's morning sickness because she is pregnant with Allanon’s kid. Yet he doubts Amberle realizes that herself and would have absolutely no clue as to how to even broach that subject with her.

“Why have you stopped, we need to keep moving.” Amberle glares at Mareth, noticing that she has stopped.

Wil, who had been holding Mag’s hand turns around to face them, praying that the two women aren't going to start fighting again.

“Yeah come on and stay under the tree canopy we don't need those things showing up again.” Wil commands.

“Seriously, where did you find this one, Wil?” Amberle grumbles as she walks along side him, both of them stopping in their tracks when they see themselves stood directly across from each other.

Mag cries and immediately hides behind Amberle and Wil.

“Anybody ever tell you that you're a pain in the ass?” The other version of Wil enquires.

“And that you're a privileged stuck up bitch, your highness?” The other version of Amberle speaks, causing anger to flare up within Amberle.

“That's it. I have had it! I have absolutely…”

“Amberle, calm down. Calm. I know she's annoying. I know you don’t like her, she's not my favorite person either but let's not resort to murder okay? Murder is not on today's agenda.” Wil holds her back.

“Fine! Come on, Mag.” Amberle takes the girls hand herself and walks on ahead.

Needing to be apart from Mareth before she actually does kill her.

“Who taught you how to do that?” Wil enquiries.

“No one taught me. I was born this way.” Mareth replies.

“Allanon didn't have innate magic. Druids had to learn it.” Wil points out, thinking that Amberle and Mag are safely up ahead enough not to hear him.

“Yeah, one of the many mysteries of my life.” Mareth sighs.

“Actually, the boy Allanon took under his wing. He had innate magic, he was a seer but he still had to have training. I'm not really sure what went down there but. He did have innate magic, so you might not be some oddity after all.” Wil remembers Bandon then for a moment.

“I don't know what you're expecting from Allanon but I'm pretty sure he's retired from the teaching magic aspect of being a Druid after what happened to Bandon. I wouldn't get your hopes too high. He just wants an easy life.” Wil warns Mareth.

“It's not like I've got a lot of options. He's the last Druid. He's the only one who can train me.”

“Magic is overrated, trust me. It's messed with my life, it's messed with her life, it got your mom killed and who knows what it did to Allanon. It doesn't even bear thinking about what he must have gone through. I think it's just amazing that he didn't turn out like The Dagda Moor. The things he's seen and it still surprises me that what happened to Bandon didn't just tip him over some kind of ledge.” Wil sighs, his distaste for magic clear.

“Yeah. Except when it benefits you, right? I watched you heal yourself and she saved your ass from that thing with her magic. Why do you keep avoiding who you really are?” Mareth presses.

“You have no idea who I really am. I just want to be a Healer and a good enough guardian for Mag. I'm an ordinary guy who wants an ordinary life.” Wil states plainly.

“If you wanna be ordinary then throw away the Elfstones.” Mareth tempts him.

“I also want to live and if I threw away the Elfstones there is no corner of this earth that I could hide in that Allanon wouldn't find me and tear me limb from limb himself personally then fix me with magic and do it all over again until he got it through my head that I'd screwed up if I threw away those Elfstones. I'd do it, but I choose life.” Wil holds up a hand.

“Wil. You have this amazing gift and you just abuse it. I see the marks on your arm. I know what they mean, so don't try to give me some line about the burden of magic.” Mareth gives him a look.

“You're certainly as judgmental as Allanon.” Wil smirks.

“Who's as judgmental as Allanon?” Amberle enquires, Mag having asked her to hold up a little to wait for Wil to catch up.

“Mareth over here, she's berating me about my choices not to use magic because I personally believe it causes nothing but pain. She's just as judgmental as Allanon is. I don't know why you two dislike each other as much as you do, they're very alike.” Wil informs Amberle.

“Leave Wil alone. It's not your place to question his choices. He's never wanted his magic it's been thrown upon him like my destiny was. It chose us. That's the way it is. He's all in his rights not to like it and to want an ordinary life.” Amberle scolds Mareth to a pleased smile from Wil as Amberle walks away, leaving an annoyed Mareth behind.

“Well, when I learn how to use magic, you won't see me running and hiding.” 

 

By some miracle, which had involved a pack of Gnomes, some of which who have now been injured in the attempt, Diana and Ander’s threats and Slanter finally loosing his temper and ripping everyone a new one.

Ander had managed to convince Allanon to leave the cave to accompany them to meet Queen Tamlin.

Saying that by being a part of the alliance meeting would prove to the people that he is a good person and just because he is a magic user that it doesn't mean he's dangerous and is just a kind hearted man who is the Queen of Arborlon’s husband and practically running Arborlon at her side.

That it could help matters.

It had taken some convincing and several issues that nearly caused another war with the Gnomes but they did it, they got there and now they're riding their horses towards Queen Tamlin’s kingdom.

“Here we are.” A disgruntled Slanter the Gnome announces.

Slanter being pretty much done with life at this moment in time after having to deal with the stubbornness of Allanon and Ander who wouldn't just let him knock Allanon out and drag him gagged and bound along with them.

“Behold.” Allanon mutters.

“The Kingdom of Leah.”

“It's quite beautiful.” Diana comments, as Ander reaches over his horse to take her hand.

“It is. When we were boys, I doubt our fathers ever thought the future of the Elves would be on our shoulders.” Ander sighs.

“But history is made by those who survive.” His friend points out.

“I hope I'm making the right decision.” Ander sighs.

“You are.” Diana grips his hand tightly.

“And me, Allanon and Slanter. We're all going to be here with you every step of the way. We're going to help you with this and we’ll report back to Amberle and it's going to be fine. We can manage.” Diana squeezes his fingers for reassurance.

“You have no other choice. But be careful, Queen Tamlin always has a hidden agenda. She's worse than Kael and Arion combined.” Allanon warns him.

“For once, the Druid speaks sense.” Slanter nods.

“Okay, can you two make peace sometime soon?” Ander sighs.

“Things are stressful enough as it is.”

“Which is why we're here to take the edge off some what for you brother!” Comes the calls of Arion’s voice who suddenly arrives on his horse with Catania, a bunch of members of the elvin council and several guards.

“These are dangerous waters, brother. I wasn't about to let you screw anything up. Arborlon’s in a fragile state as it is and I figured you could use the wisdom of the Elvin council.” Arion smiles.

“YOU LEFT MY WIFE IN ARBORLON ALONE?” Allanon bellows.

“No. Um, about Amberle. Now, I know it's a novel concept for you Druid but I do need you to remain calm, that goes for you to brother.” Arion fixes both Ander and Allanon a look.

“Good luck with that.” Slanter the Gnome snorts.

“Amberle vanished into the night. Catania went to check on her and she was gone. We don't know where she is but we have everyone that isn't here out there scouring the Four Lands for her. I wouldn't worry. I've been through all the stages but Catania and I came to the realisation that my niece is probably out there looking for you.” Arion gestures towards Allanon.

“You've been missing for weeks, it's great to see you by the way but Amberle was so worried and she still wasn't feeling great…”

“Are you telling me that my wife who isn't feeling well is out there on her own and you have no idea where she is?!” Allanon is seething.

“Oh god, I don't think I can take any more.” Ander buries his head in his hands.

“Everyone who isn't here is looking for her and we can. We can send some Gnomes as well. We don't need them all here. Slanter…” Arion starts.

Slanter sighs and looks off into the distance.

Oh wonderful, another recovery mission.

Amberle is just as stubborn as her husband, maybe even more so.

Slanter sits back in his horse and sighs again.

How did his life come to this?

“Allanon can talk to her. He can tell us where she is, if she isn't already on her way here. She's looking for Allanon so she's probably going to come here when she hears that he's here.” Catania points out.

“See, everything's fine and she's right. You can communicate with her, can't you?” Arion nods towards Allanon.

“That's is true.” Allanon nods before closing his eyes, really trying his best to connect to his wife’s mind.

He's in a somewhat less stressful situation, he can find her easily.

Yet there's nothing.

He can sense her there. He knows she's there but there's static between them.

He can't get through it.

There's nothing but this static and it's become a barrier between their minds.

Allanon doesn't even have a clue as to what it is and what's causing this.

Is his magic beginning to fade?

Is it due to The Ellcrys still rebooting itself?

“Allanon.” Ander's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Have you reached Amberle? Where is she? Is she alright. Tell her to meet us here.” Ander fires quick questions at him.

“I cannot reach her mind. There is a barrier between us. I cannot get through.”

“Say what now?” Arion gives him a look.

“I can't take this anymore.” Ander buries his head in his hands.

‘AMBERLE!’ Allanon yells in his head, trying to reach her.

Using whatever magic is at his disposal to no avail.

He just can't reach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey *awkardly drops a new chapter then hides behind my sofa because it's been ten months since I updated & I'm very sorry* I can't promise that updates will be super regular but I won't leave it ten months again. I am so sorry, forgive me. So much has gone on. I'm still trying to get to the bottom of everything & my stress levels are making me want to jump of a ledge when it comes to university matters & crippling anxiety when it comes to matters but there we are. I will do my best to update because I am free to do as I please until October but my priority will be getting my book edited & published so FanFiction might not be regular but I'll try. I'll do my best. Anyways. Thanks all for reading, it's so nice to see that people are still reading this & if you've stuck with me thank you very much I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long. Thank you again for reading & please leave me comments if you can :)


End file.
